I'm With You
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: He found her, wandering the empty streets late at night, crying in fright. She didn't talk much, communicate with others, but he was completely infatuated with her. He wants to get to know her, to break down her walls. Question is: will she let him in?
1. Prologue

Hey, new story! And this is a different type of Manga I'm writing for! Well, just to let you know, this story is AU! Just so you guys don't get confused! And thank you for clicking on this link! :P I'll try my best to make sure that all of you like this story and I hope you enjoy! So, let's start this thing! XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! It all belongs to Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And I do NOT own the song I'm With You by Avril Levigne… no matter how much I want to. :'(

**I'm With You**

**~Prologue~**

He knows that he shouldn't have done this; sneaking out of his home. But he couldn't help it. It was as if he were drawn out. It was a stormy night; rain falling, thunder crashing. He can't help but know that he will get sick after this little 'walk in the park'.

And Tamaki Suoh, the 17 year old heir to the Suoh line, could not afford to get sick. He is an important factor to his father's company. He took on a few fields despite his young age. But that didn't change the fact that Tamaki could make a great boss and a very intelligent leader in the future when his father passes down the whole of the company to him.

But this little move wasn't a very intelligent one. One usually wouldn't describe Tamaki as 'rash', but during this point in time, it's easy to say that he is.

As thunder booms and lightning flashes, he keeps on walking, wondering why in the world was he out here. Nothing could make him more frustrated than the way his body takes over and drags him wherever it feels whenever it wants. He is confused, cold, and soaking wet.

But little did he know that it was fate that brought him out this stormy night.

**~Prologue End~**

So how does it sound? Short huh? Well, I'm planning on making the first chapter soon but I just wanted to see if anyone would read this! :P

Please give me your opinion and I'll update as soon as possible! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! Yeah, I'm here! I wonder how many people read this… :P

Anyhow, despite the number of reviews, I'm here to update! XD So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own its characters! They belong to Bisco Hatori! I only own this plot line!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 1~**

If only her life wasn't so hard. If only she were wanted. Then, she wouldn't be sad, depressed, moping around as if she were a spirit lost in this world. Maybe then, she'd have friends and a family that would take care of her. But that wouldn't happen. If it did, the whole world would end.

Haruhi was this young maiden's name. Haruhi Fujioka. She's only 15 but she's had 20 different foster homes. Sure, she's sweet, caring, intelligent. Sure, she's a great girl, beautiful even with her silky, boy cut hair, big brown eyes, and her cute, baby face. But, the homes that she land in don't seem to care. They all, no matter what she does, do not care for her. All they care about is that she doesn't speak. And because of that, they label her as a freak.

Every time she goes to a foster home, she is absolutely certain that no one would care for her. She is absolutely certain that nobody would care if she disappeared off the face of the Earth! And that's exactly what she's planning to do. Well, not exactly. All she really wants to do is run away; run away from the drama, the hurt, the fact that no one likes her. She wants to run away and never come back.

But, in the back of her mind, she's hoping that someone would do so; go after her. That someone would be worried and prove her wrong on her theory. She desperately hopes that she is wrong. If she isn't, what would she do then?

Tonight's the night, Haruhi decided. No matter what, she's leaving tonight. She just hopes that she won't get caught. This girl's not the swiftest, most coordinated person in the world. She just might trip over something and make a huge commotion, letting the whole world know that she was running. But, the fact that she was very light on her feet and that she was quick would help her out in the long run. All she really needed was a little luck so that she wouldn't trip over her own feet and jeopardize her mission of escape.

She grabbed hold of her bag packed with extra food, clothes, and anything she would need to survive on her own. She had taken the money from her emergency bank account she set up a few years back. It was supposed to be for college, but she decided that she wanted this just as much. She'd find out a way to get more money… somehow. She quickly slipped on her shoes and silently made her way to her door.

Now this was one of the hard parts; her door usually squeaked as she opened it. So, she hoped and prayed that the world would take at least a little pity on her. She apprehensively opened the door. There was a tiny, barely noticeable squeak. She instantly stopped. Holding her breath, she waited for someone to come out of their room and start questioning, scolding her. But, none of it came.

Haruhi sighed in relief. _Well_, she thought, _so far, so good_. She willed herself to go on, hoping for things to go smoothly, to go perfectly. She crept down the stairs and silently made her way to the front door. She reached it, silently thanking whatever god there was in existence that nothing had gone wrong so far.

And as she opened the door, Haruhi couldn't help but feel free; feel as if nothing stood between her and her chance at freedom. She let out a small smile and headed out.

The night wasn't the best, no, but it would have to do. She knew that she was crazy to do this at the time of night. Especially since the weather wouldn't be on her side. It was said, on the news broadcast that she was watching that morning, that there would be a thunderstorm tonight. A stupid move for her indeed when she knew she had the fear of thunder, otherwise known as brontophobia.

But she pushed her fears aside, feeling lighter and lighter with each stride she took. She felt happy to be away from all that hardship. She's finally leaving it all behind.

She walked on through the streets, wondering where she should go. She had absolutely no idea. Haruhi is usually a very well prepared girl. But this time around, she had no idea what she was doing. She hadn't prepared herself to run away very well, for this was more of a 'last minute decision'. She had decided to try to go to a different city or somewhere that no one knew her at all and try to figure something out from there. But she was still unprepared. She still felt as if something may just go wrong tonight.

Haruhi kept walking. She didn't know where she was going. Anywhere that was away from the latest foster home was good enough for her, though. She instantly got lost in the unfamiliar streets, but she didn't fret. She kept on her way, wondering where a good place to stay would be. She waked for what seemed like hours, which is very much true. She had left her foster home around midnight, and by the positioning of the moon, it should be about 3, 4 o'clock in the morning.

_I believe this is far enough_, Haruhi thought, looking around at her surroundings.

She felt unbelievably lucky. It hadn't started raining and she had made it quite a ways away from her 'home'. She was beaming.

But, she couldn't help but mentally curse when she felt a huge rain drop fall upon her nose. She quickened her pace as another fell; then another, and another, until finally, she found herself being pelted by unpitying drops of rain.

_I just jinxed it_, she thought as she glared at the ground before her.

She was running across a bridge over a raging river when she heard it: the impeccable booming of thunder. Her eyes widened and she gasped, tripping on a small crack in the ground. She fell face first into the hard, uncaring cement.

Haruhi shook in fright, tears making their way to her eyes. She was scared, lost, hurting, and it was all her fault.

The wind got stronger; the rain fell harder. Haruhi fumbled through her bag and quickly brought out her umbrella. She opened it up and perched it above her head, trying to protect herself from the rain.

But when she heard thunder crack, her hand loosened around the umbrella's handle and the wind stole it from her, taking it far away into the night.

Haruhi swore that she heard the wind and trees laughing at her; the rain and lightning taunting her as the thunder continued to scare her to her wits end. And everything just made her feel worse.

As thunder clapped thrice in a row, Haruhi whimpered, curling herself up into a ball. Tears stung her eyes, but, the rain had masked this fact. Slowly, after a few minutes of no thunder, Haruhi stood up. She looked around, trying to find a place where she could seek refuge. Finding none, she sighed and looked down to the river beneath her.

Here she was, standing- thunder boomed and she fell down, curling up in the ground once more. Scratch that, she was curled up on the floor of a bridge, rain unmercifully pelting her and all the street lamps that were on a minute ago had flashed off. Here she was, facing her fear in the dark, alone.

Haruhi choked out a sob. She was pretty sure that the storm had woken up her foster family. The storm is the hugest storm she'd ever been through. And she is absolutely certain that they had checked up on her room. She just hoped that they cared enough to save her from her idiocy and called the police and were out there, looking for her.

But as those moments turned to seconds, and those seconds turned to minutes, they slowly turned to hours and Haruhi learned that they weren't coming. She scolded herself for being an idiot for doing something during a time that she knew wouldn't be best. And she couldn't help but believe she did deserve this horrid outcome for her tries of freedom.

Haruhi listened for anything; footsteps, car tires, police sirens, anything that would signify that she was being looked for. But she didn't hear a thing. And she felt utterly broken.

_Please_, Haruhi thought, sobbing, _somebody just take me home…_

Suddenly, she heard them: footsteps.

Her heart beat quickened as she gained hope. She looked up, trying to find out who was there, who was running towards her. But, she felt light headed. Her head instantly fell to the rails of the bridge, here eyes fluttering shut.

"Hey, are you alright?" Haruhi heard a voice call.

She forced her eyes open and saw an outline of someone; a man. He appeared to be about a year or two older than her considering his height, but Haruhi was unable to conclude anything else about him. It was too dark and she felt too weak.

She let out another round of tears, though, she highly doubted the man in front of her would notice through the rain, and closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. She had no more strength to keep herself awake any longer. And she felt herself drifting off to sleep, shivering cold, and just wishing she could go 'home'.

He knew that he shouldn't have done that. His golden blond hair was plastered to his forehead as his violet eyes tried to see through the dark. He was cold, wet, and tired. Even though he knew this, he kept walking through the rain. Tamaki just couldn't help but feel as if he needed to be out here, as if there was something important on the line.

So, he just trusted his gut and carried on, walking through the dark and desolate streets of the city. Currently, he was in a commoners' part of town. He didn't recognize the names of businesses at all, since they were nothing of his quality, his kind. He was amazed of all of the 'commoner shops' lined down the streets and around corners.

Tamaki found himself drawn to a park near the center of the town. And as thunder and lightning struck, he couldn't help but get nervous. Why, he did not know. He just felt… drawn to… whatever was inside of that park.

He gazed up at the starless sky as the clouds let all of the wet drops trickle down onto him from the air above. He was aware that this was one of the worst storms in history and that he should just go home when he is still fine, but he just found himself making his way through the park faster.

_Odd,_ he thought, _is something wrong with me?_

And then, he heard a yelp. He jumped into the air, completely startled. But as soon as he recovered from his fright, he started running towards the voice. He looked around frantically, desperately trying to find the person in need.

He didn't know why, but he felt a sort of protectiveness when he heard the voice cry out. He didn't know why, but he found himself longing to protect the very person who let out that frightened noise.

He was just about to give up looking for the person, when all of a sudden he heard a sob. Looking around, he spotted a figure curled up against the bridge. And then, he ran. He ran faster than he even though he could, trying to get to the person faster.

He saw the person look at him for a second, but their head fell back once more. Tamaki couldn't help but wonder what had happened to this person.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tamaki called out from a short distance.

He ran a bit faster and skidded to a stop next to the person. It was… a girl?

Tamaki noticed that she couldn't have been that much younger than him and that she was carrying a bag with her.

_I've heard of this before, _Tamaki though, bewildered at his discovery. _This girl… she must have run away!_

He noticed her drifting into sleep, her breaths shallow. He panicked. He had no idea what he was supposed to do! Was he supposed to perform CPR? Mouth to mouth?

Tamaki blushed at that thought. He felt too shy. No, he wouldn't do that. Something clicked into Tamaki's immature head and he instantly knew what he needed to do. He carefully slipped an arm underneath the girl's legs and one behind her back and lifted her up, supporting her with his body and arms. He slung her bag over his shoulder and made sure he wouldn't be able to drop either of the two.

He swiftly turned around and started running. He knew what he had to do: he had to get her out of the rain before she got sick. And he should get out of it as well.

As Tamaki ran, he noticed that the girl was shivering. Hugging her closer, Tamaki ran a little bit faster. He felt very strongly of the girl, though, he doesn't even know her. He found himself looking down at the mysterious girl from time to time as he ran. And he couldn't help but be entranced by her.

Her hair was in a boy cut but it still looked silky and soft, making Tamaki feel the urge to run his fingers through her hair. Her skin looked pale and soft. Though, the pale part may be because of how cold she was. Her complexion was perfect; nothing marred her beauty.

Tamaki's breath was taken away. He noticed how pink her lips were, how very inviting they seemed. He noted how long her beautiful eyelashes were, knowing that they would frame her eyes perfectly.

_Thinking of eyes,_ Tamaki thought, _I wonder what her eyes look like._

And he felt giddy just thinking about the time when she opens her eyes and he will be able to see what beautiful orbs she possesses. He couldn't wait to find out more about her. He couldn't wait until she woke up.

Tamaki found himself in front of the Suoh mansion. He noticed that there were maids and butlers, calling out his name and looking everywhere for him. He made his presence noticed and those who were looking for him, rushed towards his side, expressions surprised.

"Master Tamaki" a maid gasped, "what happened? Who is this young lady?"

"I'm not sure" Tamaki responded, not taking his eyes off the girl's face as the maids and butlers forced him into the house, "I found her."

"And where exactly did you find her?" the head maid asked.

"In the park, Shima" Tamaki responded, refusing to let the butler take the mysterious girl from his arms.

"And what exactly were you doing at the park in such a storm this late at night?" Shima asked, ready to yell at her young master.

"I'm sorry, Shima, but you'll have to question me later. We need to help her, now!" Tamaki started up the stairs, going as fast as he could without tripping.

A maid grabbed the bag slung over his shoulder as another opened up the door to the guest room right next to Tamaki's. Tamaki laid the girl gently on the bed. He saw her shivering even worse than she was earlier, her teeth chattering and her breaths shaky.

"We'll dry her and cloth her, young Master Tamaki!" Two chipper maids chorused despite the hour of night.

"But-" Tamaki began but was instantly cut off.

"You must leave this to us, Master Tamaki" Shima said. "It is improper for a man to be in the same room as a lady when she is dressing."

Tamaki blushed and bowed at the maids, heading out to the hallway. Closing the door behind him, Tamaki sighed and walked to his own room, taking a hot shower and dressing into warm, light blue pajama button up shirt and pants.

Slipping on his house slippers, Tamaki made his way out into the hallway. He went to the door of the room he had placed the girl in and knocked. He was almost instantly responded to by a maid. She invited Tamaki in and went out, going to get something for the girl who was lying unconscious in the bed.

Tamaki walked towards the figure resting. He stared at her as he sat down on a chair placed beside her bed.

"She'll be fine Master Tamaki" Shima said, placing a frail hand upon his shoulder. "She just needs some rest."

Tamaki nodded, not once taking his eyes off the mysterious beauty.

"So, what were you doing out of the residence this late at night?" Shima asked.

Tamaki chuckled nervously, gulping as he looked at Shima's harsh, questioning gaze.

"Well… you see…"

He has a lot of explaining to do.

**~Chapter 1 End~**

So how was it? Was it good? Well, I hope it was! Please review! I worked very hard to make this! Thank you for those who have reviewed and/or added me to their faves and/or alerts for me! And those people are….

Akatsuki Utaou

XxpuffpuffxX

OoO-Ashee-OoO

AnotherTripFromHeaven

XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX

CheaterCheaterCupcakeEater

ElectricDoubleLover

ArtemisDay

Thank you once more! I hope that I will get more readers on this and those of you who have read this and haven't reviewed, please do! It will make me really happy and get you faster updates! :P

Thank you!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	3. Chapter 2

So, if you're reading this now, it means that you all liked the chapters beforehand. Well, thank you for staying with me~! :D

I hope you all enjoy this chappie! Well, on with the show. XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this plot! I also do not own the song I'm With You by Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 2~**

She woke up to the feeling of her skull being cracked open. Okay, maybe it wasn't being smushed, but it sure felt that way to her. She felt almost disappointed and regretful to have woken up that morning. But, she knew it was supposed to be coming sooner or later.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open as she felt her headache lighten. She felt confused to her surroundings. Last time she was conscious, she was on a cold bridge in an unfamiliar park being pounded by rain. And then, a sudden memory flashed across her mind. A man! There had been a man before Haruhi before she fell unconscious!

Haruhi let her vision get used to the lighting before she looked around at her surroundings. She was laid in a big, fluffy, and expensive looking bed. She had been changed silk pajamas and had a wet rag on her forehead. The room surrounding her was decorated lavishly with the utmost expensive and popular items on market may it be from furniture to paintings alike.

Her observing eyes landed on something, or rather someone, she didn't ever think she'd meet: a Suoh.

Yes, Haruhi has heard of him before. She can't exactly remember his first name, but Suoh's father is a very important and well known business man. She'd seen the boy, who was currently sleeping on a very comfortable looking chair next to her bed, on T.V whilst watching the news.

Every single foster sister she had always doted on him and kept talking about the guy. It's amazing that she hadn't bothered to remember his name even after all this time. Haruhi brushed the matter to the side, _oh well._

Before she could stop herself, Haruhi let out a small sneeze, waking up the young man beside her. His eyes snapped open as he glanced around the room before they landed on her.

His eyes widened as he saw that she was awake. Quickly, he stood up, rand to the door, and yelled, "Shima, she's awake!"

Then, he ran back to her side and kneeled down, looking at Haruhi with the utmost interest.

It was quiet between the two. Haruhi felt rather awkward with this young man staring at her. She had no idea why he was staring at her. All that she noticed was that he was staring deeply into her eyes.

Tamaki couldn't stop staring at her eyes. He found them to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. Her big brown eyes were shining with an innocence that was most adorable, yet there was so much intelligence gleaming within them as well.

After who knows how long, Tamaki finally got to his senses. "I'm sorry miss, if I scared you. I'm Tamaki Suoh. I found you on a bridge last night and I brought you here. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

But, the girl didn't answer. She just stared up at him with curiosity and nervousness.

Just as Tamaki was about to comment on her silence, Shima came in with a couple of maids trailing behind her.

"I see she's awake" Shima said, throwing the comment at Tamaki.

He blushed as he remembered how he had reacted to the uprising of the young lady. But, Shima didn't take notice as she made her way to the side of the young lady.

"How do you feel, my dear?" Shima questioned, taking the damp rag off the girl's head and taking her temperature.

The girl just stared at those surrounding her, making no move to speak.

Shima raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather write down your response?"

The girl didn't reply, not daring to look any of the people occupying the room in the eye.

"Please get a pen and paper for the young lady" Shima told one of the maids.

The maid nodded and rushed off to get the items as another wheeled in a cart with a steaming how bowl of soup.

"You should eat" Shima told the girl. "You had a rather high fever when Young Master Tamaki brought you in last night."

The girl did not react at all until Shima made a move to help the young girl sit up. The girl didn't try to fight off Shima's actions, but she did show a bit of hesitance.

Once more, a maid scurried into the room, handing a pen and paper to the girl. She readied herself by setting the writing pad down on her lap, opening up the pen. She looked up, a reluctant gleam in her eyes.

"Firstly," Shima started, not bothering to notice the girl's nervousness, "could you tell us your name?"

Tamaki watched as the girl placed her pen on the pad, but didn't make a move to write a letter. She seemed to be even more shy and hesitant than he thought.

Tamaki stood up, sitting on another chair that a maid had placed conveniently on the other side of the young girl's bed. He grabbed onto her free hand, causing the girl to jolt her gaze to him.

"Then," Tamaki started, staring deep into the girls eyes with the best smile he could muster, "shall we call you 'Princess'?"

The girl's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from him, instantly writing something onto the paper given.

Tamaki frowned. Didn't girls like to be called 'Princess'? Didn't they like to be wooed with the charm that he just elegantly showed to this young woman? So why did she immediately pull away? And why did he feel so hurt?

Somehow, Tamaki found himself huddled up in a corner, curled up in a ball and wallowing in his own misery. This action is actually very normal for the young man. Whenever he didn't seem to get what he wanted, or was put down and teased by his friends (though he knew it was only playful), he would find himself doing this. But, never in his life had he done this for a person that he didn't know. No, this was the fist time that he's ever done that. Well, that is, until now.

And now, he wanted know how she was able to bring out this side of him after resisting his charm, which he indeed found odd. He snapped out of his stupor as Shima spoke up once more.

"Ah, Ms. Haruhi Fujioka… where is your family? They must be worried about you" Shima asked.

Tamaki's eyes widened. _Her name is Haruhi? It's such a pretty name…_ He found himself making his way out of the corner and sitting in his spot next to her bed, waiting for her response. But, instead, she didn't answer.

"Oh my…" a maid muttered. Tamaki believes her name is Hanako. "May I… May I speak with her alone?"

Shima seemed to get the meaning of what Hanako said at the first glance in the eyes. She stood up and nodded to Hanako, ordering for all to leave the room but Haruhi and Hanako. Tamaki was thoroughly confused to the maid wanted to talk to this girl, but followed Shima out none the less. And as the door closed, Tamaki caught the sight of Hanako brushing some hair out of the girl's eyes and speaking to her softly.

"Why'd we have to go, Shima?" Tamaki asked, dense as ever.

"Young Master Tamaki," Shima sighed, "she may be able to get some answers out of Ms. Fujioka if she were to talk to her alone. Then, we could help her home to her rightful family."

"Oh" Tamaki said, feeling idiotic for his dense question.

"We might as well get you caught up with your studies Young Master Tamaki."

"B-but, I don't want to-"

"A young man must complete his knowledge database in order to ready himself for his future."

"I must stay here for our guest!"

"Surely our guest will be alright if you aren't here."

"But I'm sure Haruhi-…" Tamaki's sentence came to a stop. Why was he acting this way? He didn't know the girl yet he wanted to wait for her. He wanted to make sure that she would be alright. What is wrong with him?

"I'm sure Ms. Fujioka will be fine. Now, you're tutor is here." Shima grabbed Tamaki by the collar and dragged him off down the hall to the library.

Tamaki didn't try to fight. But that doesn't mean that he didn't walk himself either. He was trying to sort out his thoughts. The whole time that his tutor was trying to tutor him, all Tamaki could think of was Haruhi. She never left him mind, making him unable to focus on his studies. His tutor decided to just quit for the day, taking his leave without the notice of Tamaki.

Tamaki sat there, staring at the wall, full of wonder and questions of the girl.

"Young Master" a maid came into the library, "Miss Fujioka is finished speaking with Miss Hanako."

Tamaki's head snapped up at this news. "Ah, yes. Thank you. I will be there soon."

The maid bowed and left, carrying off her duties and order. Tamaki quickly cleaned up his books and papers, not bothering to notice the absence of his tutor, and ran off towards Haruhi's room.

When he came in, Hanako was right by Haruhi's side, speaking softly. Tamaki also noticed that, somehow, Hanako had gotten Haruhi to eat the soup that was brought in a while ago. Haruhi wasn't talking, but she did respond to the words that Hanako was saying.

Taking the first step into the room, Tamaki noticed the two ladies' attention drawn to him. Tamaki closed the door and looked around the room, for the first time noticing the other butlers and maids running in and out.

"Young Master Tamaki" Hanako stood up and bowed to her master graciously.

"Thank you for speaking to her Hanako" Tamaki said, flashing her his best 'host' smile.

Heat rose to Hanako's face as she quickly mumbled, "it was my pleasure" over and over again.

Yes, Tamaki sent her a 'host' smile. He is part of a club that he created at his prestigious school. Tamaki had created this 'Host Club' with the help of his best friend, Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya is seriously wealthy, like Tamaki, but he has the real brains of the group. But, we'll get to that later.

Tamaki sat at the seat, which he had sat in earlier and sent Haruhi a smile.

"Do you mind if I call you Haruhi?" Tamaki asked the resting girl politely.

Haruhi shyly shook her head, letting Tamaki know that she, indeed, didn't mind.

"So, why were you out in that storm Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, getting right to the point due to sheer curiosity.

Haruhi, hesitantly, grabbed the writing pad offered and clicked the pen, writing down her answer: _'I could ask you the same thing.'_

Tamaki stared wide eyed at the paper. He couldn't believe how she had replied. She had such a smart reply. Tamaki pouted, showing her his well known and infamous 'puppy eyes'. She surely couldn't resist not answering him when he used his secret weapon. But, instead of doing what Tamaki had thought she would, Haruhi turned away towards the maid whom she had 'talked' with earlier.

Tamaki's spirit fell. He didn't know why, but he felt rather rejected when she had done this. Usually, he would just smile and push the matter aside when he was unable to get the details that he had wanted. But, with her, he acted… differently.

But, Tamaki quickly recovered from his depression and surprise, and smiled towards Haruhi once more.

"Well, why don't you talk?" Tamaki questioned her, hesitant and wondering if he might hurt her with it.

Haruhi looked down to her lap and fiddled with her pen a bit. She felt uncomfortable with that question, for it had a very complex story to the reasoning. But, she knew that her gracious host very much deserved an answer. So, albeit hesitantly, she put her pen to paper and wrote down her answer: _'I'm not comfortable with speaking to anyone.'_

Tamaki read her response and gave Haruhi a small, meaningful smile. He truly does feel very happy that he got at least one answer and he was extra concerned for this young lady. He felt that unusual attachment to Haruhi once more as he noticed Haruhi give the smallest smiles back.

Tamaki felt a light blush in his cheeks and he could feel the sparkle spark in his eyes. Putting his hands to his cheeks, he cooed, "You're so cute!"

Immediately, Haruhi erased the small smile from her features, scolding herself for showing it to him. Haruhi didn't really trust anyone here; except for the maid, Hanako. But, with Tamaki, Haruhi supposed that she could trust him. He didn't seem to be the one who would do something bad and be untrustworthy. Not only that, but he had come to her rescue when she had needed someone, anyone, the most. And at Tamaki's little comment, Haruhi felt herself trying to hide the blush that was making its way up her neck and into her cheeks.

Tamaki's little 'rant' came to an end and he looked up to Haruhi and Hanako, making small talk over irrelevant thoughts. But, it wasn't really a normal conversation, for Hanako did all the talking and Haruhi only listened for what the maid had to say.

"Well," Tamaki started, his more serious side getting the better of him, "what do you want to do now?"

Haruhi and Hanako turned their attention to Tamaki. Hanako politely smiled to Tamaki and asked, "What do you mean, Young Master?"

With all the attention on him, Tamaki felt himself flush a bit. Poking his two pointer fingers together, he said, "Well, what would Miss Fujioka like to do about her educational needs and her life that we seem to know nothing about?"

This time, all attention went to Haruhi. She looked down at her lap, thinking of a possible solution for the problem that Tamaki had brought up. Actually, Haruhi felt quite stupid. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Well, actually, she did, but she had forgotten about it for just a bit.

"What about this," Shima started, startling all the people in the room with her sudden entrance, "she will go to school with Master Tamaki and we will find out something more permanent."

"That's a great idea, Shima!" Tamaki jumped out of his chair, his fingers cradling his chin. Then, Tamaki snapped his fingers, capturing all of the attention from the butlers and maids inside the room. "Please measure Miss Fujioka and get her the school uniform. Someone enroll her into the school. Tell them we she will start this Monday."

Haruhi was stunned. She didn't think that this would happen. She was very, very reluctant about this. She knew that Tamaki couldn't go to a regular school. She knows that he probably goes to that really prestigious rich person school. But, she knows that she'd be able to be successful in it because of her smarts in education. She doesn't know what to say. She feels as if she owed these people everything for all that they were doing.

And she couldn't help but feel broken hearted that the reason why they were helping her out was because they felt sorry for her. Yes, she believes that they feel sorry. How could they not? She's a mysterious girl who refuses to speak and they know nothing about other than she had been found crying in the rain on a bridge. How could they not feel sorry?

Suddenly, she felt measuring tapes and people crowding around her, taking her measurements.

And as maids swarmed around her and Tamaki kept on fawning over her, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder just what she got herself into.

**~Chapter 2 End~**

So, they meet, Haruhi gets enrolled in a school, and the feel weird. Haha! Don't you just love it when I sum things up? :P

Anywho, I hope that you like this chapter! Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it! And I appreciate the reviews and story alerts and faves even more! I want to thank you all for reviewing and adding me to your faves and/or alerts! And the thanks goes to…

Akatsuki Utaou- you have a pretty good idea there! :D I'm glad you like!

bob- I will update on Wednesdays and Fridays if everything goes on schedule.

XxpuffpuffxX

OoO-Ashee-OoO

Eileena of Idreal

Snickers12- I'm glad you do! Yeah, I love writing like this, it's really fun!

Zahchi

Mei Kaasu

NekronX

I'm glad all of you like this story! But, please, for those of you who haven't, REVIEW! It will make me happy and, maybe, get you a faster update! How about this as a deal: if I get 7 reviews ('cus I really like that number ;P), I will update this story on Monday. If not, I will just update Wednesday like usual. So, please, REVIEW! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, so next chappie? Well, thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for not posting it up sooner… :P But, it's here on time, so, please enjoy! :D

Oh, and before I forget, when you see _italics,_ it's a person's thoughts. When you see _'italics and only one quote' _it's writing. With the "two quotes" and regular writing, it's just speaking. Just so you all know the complexity of it all… :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this plot! I also do not own the song I'm With You by Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 3~**

Haruhi felt claustrophobic with the way all these people are crowding around her, getting their orders finished for their 'Young Master'. She didn't know what the big deal was, for all of the workers here were very… enthusiastic about the on goings of right now. And with Tamaki throwing random compliments to how 'cute she looks when she's scared', she felt utterly frightened.

But, she let all the maids do their job, not complaining that they kept on fawning over her and telling her everything would be okay when it really won't. She, for the first time, feels as if she's actually wanted in this life; like these people actually want her around.

She felt a smile fighting its way to take its rightful place on her lips, but she fought the urge down. She still doesn't know these people that well, and she doesn't want to let her guard down anytime soon.

Soon enough, all the maids crowding around her dispersed one by one, going off to do their own, specific job. Haruhi couldn't help but sigh in relief. _Thank goodness that they're gone!_

Tamaki's eyes brightened up when he saw the cute, relieved expression that was (barely) shown on Haruhi's face. A bright smile lit up his expressions as a maid walked in with the school uniforms of the school Tamaki goes to: Ouran High School.

But then, he became confused. The maid was also holding a boy's uniform as well as the girl's one. But, Tamaki felt as if it all should be fine, for Hanako was the one to fetch them. Of course, she was the only one who had been able to 'talk' to Haruhi. _But_, he thought, _why the boy's uniform?_

Hanako laid the uniforms down on the bed in front of Haruhi. And as Haruhi looked at them, she seemed to like the girl's uniform less and less. She was never really one for really girly, frilly clothes. And the girl's uniform for the school seems really frilly. To her, the boy's uniform looks as if it's the better choice. Plus, if she acts like a boy, it'll be more likely that she won't be bothered or talked to. Yes, Haruhi feels as if she doesn't belong; but she doesn't really want to get to know people and believe in them because she thinks that they will just abandon her in the end.

_So,_ she thought, _if I dress up as a boy, people wouldn't really try to talk to me. I mean, who would want to talk to a mute, weird boy –or girl- like me?_

To Tamaki's surprise, Haruhi pointed to the boy's uniform, as if she wanted to wear that instead. Instantly, he rushed to Hanako and Haruhi's side.

"Why don't you wear this?" Tamaki asked, picking up the girl's yellow dress and white collar uniform and holding it up to Haruhi.

Haruhi rose up her hands and shook her head. She really detests such things. It would be a burden to wear something like that every day.

Tamaki stared in awe at Haruhi's short locks that softly swished around her face as she shook her head. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he wanted to feel the silkiness beneath his fingertips. He frowned, mentally shaking the thought out of his head. What was he thinking?

"Do you really not like it?" Tamaki asked her, befuddled.

Haruhi picked up the writing pad and pencil that was perched carelessly on the bed. And then, she began to write, _'I don't really like frilly things.' _She showed it to Tamaki and he got a questioning look on his face. Quickly, she wrote down, _'wouldn't it be easier if I were to dress up as a guy? People wouldn't really question me that much if I were." _

To Tamaki, and Hanako, that really did not make any sense. _Doesn't she want to be talked to? _Tamaki questioned himself. _Shouldn't she want to make friends and have a good school life?_

Tamaki stopped himself from thinking any further and saw the discomfort making itself known in Haruhi's big brown (what he thought beautiful) eyes. Disbelief crossed his mind when he heard himself say, "Okay, whatever makes you comfortable."

Haruhi was shocked, though, she tried her best not to show it in her expression. What? She may not talk, but she has a really hard time hiding all her real emotions. But, jus this once, Haruhi gave Tamaki a small, thankful smile that seemed to light up her eyes.

Tamaki was breath taken from the sight. He didn't know why. He just… couldn't believe how beautiful that one little smile like that could actually be. And, he didn't even try to stop the smile that played on his lips.

Feeling a slight blush coming on, Haruhi quickly, but not startlingly, turned away from Tamaki before he could notice it. Tamaki frowned, feeling sad that Haruhi had turned away. Why, he did not know. He just… did.

The days in the Suoh 2nd mansion (in which she found out it wasn't the main mansion the same day she was enrolled in school) flew by quickly until it was Monday. Haruhi felt nervous. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle being in the school for spoilt rich kids. She prayed to her parents in heaven that things would run smoothly.

The morning of her first day of school, she woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock. Quickly turning it off, she made her way to the bathroom and started her morning routine. After brushing, flossing, and other things she needed to do, she got dressed into her uniform: a pair of black dress pants with a white button up collared shirt with a black tie and a sky blue blazer with the Ouran symbol on the left breast. She combed out her short, boy cut hair and slipped on her black dress shoes. Surprisingly, they were pretty comfortable. But what can you expect from a school full of rich people?

As Haruhi walked down the complexly located hallways, she couldn't help but muse to herself all of the time she spent in the mansion. She had, surprisingly, got used to all that had changed around her (but she did get lost once in a while). She indeed felt very blessed for all the help she got from the Suoh household and she was very happy that she got some new friends, but she couldn't help but think that she was being a terrible burden for all those around her.

True, she did help with the chores. True, she didn't ask for anything unless people asked what she had need and/or gave her something that she really did not want or need. True, she did not do anything to provoke anyone or did anything wrong. But, she can't help but wonder what her purpose here is. She doesn't know if she belongs. And really, that's the one thing that she wants:

To belong.

Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed she was at the dining room. Tamaki had bounded out of his chair and had crashed into her, squishing Haruhi into a tight hug.

"You look so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki cooed, spinning both he and Haruhi around.

Somehow, Tamaki had gotten to first name basis with Haruhi but she doesn't call him by his name. She doesn't talk. She writes down his name. And whenever she does, it's Tamaki-senpai. He doesn't know why she uses honorifics when he obviously doesn't. But, he's fine with whatever makes her comfortable.

Haruhi struggled to get out of Tamaki's death grip, noticeably loosing air. Noticing this, Tamaki let her go, spewing as many apologies that he knows. And after the show, they both sat down and had some breakfast.

All the while that this went on, maids and butlers were walking around them, doing their daily chores and duties. It is true that they were very much amused, but they didn't want to say anything to embarrass the two. But, they were pretty tempted.

The maids and butlers got used to the theatrics that Tamaki would put up whenever Haruhi was around. And they soon learned that Tamaki was very… protective of her.

Tamaki doesn't mind their observations. Haruhi doesn't either. And this is because Tamaki made a very big observation. Even though Haruhi is quiet, doesn't talk, and doesn't really want to show any emotion, she was completely and utterly infatuated with her. You could even call it an obsession. He desperately wants to know how Haruhi ticks; how she acts and how she sounds like. But, Haruhi continues with her wordless gestures, frustrating Tamaki to the bone. He wishes that he could get her to talk to him without a pencil and pen. He wishes that he will be able to open her up and get her to trust him with all her heart.

But, he knows that it's a terrible feat. It will be very difficult to do so. With all that she must have been through to run away (he found out from Haruhi, surprisingly), he doesn't know if she'll be able to trust again.

_But I won't give up!_ Tamaki assures himself. _I'll open up her heart again and give her someone to trust!_

After a while of eating and Tamaki talking, the duo finished their breakfast. Tamaki handed Haruhi a school back and a map and schedule. He explained everything that she needed to know about the school rules, regulations, and so on as they made their way to the limo waiting outside of the front doors for them.

Tamaki, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Haruhi and let her in first before he himself slid onto the plush, leather seat. Haruhi listened to Tamaki's rant of all she needs to know and she couldn't help but wonder just how many rules the school had. But, she still made sure that she would be able to remember and follow each one.

"You'll actually be inside of Hikaru and Kaoru's class" Tamaki muttered, smiling to Haruhi.

Haruhi gave him a questioning look, not having to write anything to let him know what she was thinking about.

"Oh, they're just some devilish twins that are in the Host Club with me."

Haruhi nodded. She remembered that Tamaki had told her about this 'host club' that Tamaki had started with his friends Kyoya Ootori. She knows that they entertain young ladies and all that stuff, but she didn't get to know any of the members for they didn't come over to Tamaki's place during the weekend.

"You'll meet them after school today!" Tamaki stated excitedly. "I'm sure they'll love you!"

Haruhi smiled a bit, looking out the window and nodding her head. She loved the way Tamaki was always so enthusiastic about the littlest things and how he loves to talk. Though, he does get sort of annoying whenever he uses his crazy theatrics on her.

As Haruhi watched the scenery pass by, Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off her. She wasn't the most feminine girl he knew (considering he knows a lot of girls), but she was still, indeed, cute. She had a boyish figure and with her hair cut, it was easy to mistake her for one. But, she was still very pretty; maybe even considered beautiful. And to Tamaki, she was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

As if she felt his gaze on her, Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki, giving her what he thinks is the 'cutest questioning look ever'.

Tamaki blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring, and looked away shyly. Haruhi let a small smile play on her lips before turning back to the window. The ride was quiet, surprisingly. Tamaki didn't know what was wrong with him. Usually, he would start a conversation in the quiet. And if it were as quiet as it was now, he would instantly start freaking out. He wasn't the 'quiet type'.

Amidst the silence, they reached the school, it's marble buildings glinting in the early morning sunlight. Haruhi stared at it in awe as she stepped out of the limousine. She couldn't believe her eyes. And as all eyes turned to her, she felt shy.

As soon as Tamaki stepped out of the limo, she hid behind his back. This action, to Tamaki, was super and utterly adorable. Spinning around, he pulled her into a tight hug, exclaiming, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

Since her head was buried in Tamaki's silk covered chest, she was unable to see all the stares the two were attracting. But, she could definitely feel them. Haruhi pushed at Tamaki slightly and he got the message.

Albeit reluctantly, Tamaki let the young lady go. Haruhi fixed her blazer and once again, hid behind Tamaki as they walked up the stairs and into the front door.

"I'll take you to the office!" Tamaki said, nodding and gesturing hello to all those they past. "My Dad will be happy to see you."

Haruhi nodded slightly, not liking the attention that she got. She had no idea why she and Tamaki were attracting stares. _Maybe it's because he's popular_ she thought.

It took a few minutes to find the head office, since this school is huge. And once they did, the office workers graciously greeted Tamaki. Haruhi knows that Tamaki is the heir of the Suoh line, but, before now, she didn't know that Mr. Suoh owns Ouran Academy.

Upon entering the office, Mr. Suoh walked out of his office and greeted Tamaki with, surprisingly, a noogie. He wrapped an arm around Tamaki's neck and used his fist on his other hand to rub Tamaki's head, messing up his hair.

Haruhi watched the scene unfold before her, amused. Tamaki, feeling very embarrassed because of this, tried his best to get out of his father's death grip. Somehow, he was able to get out. He fixed his hair and straightened out his clothes. Tamaki turned to Haruhi, blushing a bit.

"This," he started, "is my father. Father, this is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm sure the maids have told you about her."

Mr. Suoh looked at Haruhi and grinned. "You're such a lovely young lady! I am sure that you are very intelligent."

Mr. Suoh circled around Haruhi, making her feel as if she were a deer caught in a car's headlights. She didn't know what to do. So, she just fidgeted with her fingers and tried to not let her uneasiness get noticed. Then, Mr. Suoh turned to Tamaki.

"I like her. I give you permission to date her."

If Tamaki were drinking something, he would have spat it out. A deep blush coated his cheeks as he looked frantically from Haruhi to his father and back again.

"Wh-wha… Dad!" Tamaki couldn't create a coherent sentence because of the shock enveloping his mind.

"What?" Mr. Suoh asked. "What did I do wrong now?"

It was obvious to Haruhi that Mr. Suoh knew exactly what Tamaki was embarrassed about. It seems as if he likes to tease his son with a girl around. Haruhi couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips, capturing the attention of all those inside the office.

Haruhi looked around, eyes wide. And then, she looked down, embarrassed all of the attention that she had.

Tamaki, happy as can be, brought her into a tight hug, exclaiming and cooing over her 'cute little laugh'. She noticed the amused stares of the workers as they watched the show that Tamaki and her put on, and Haruhi wished that she could just disappear into the shadows so that no one will be able to notice her.

Tamaki felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down at the girl (dressed as a guy) in his arms. Noticing her embarrassment, he decided that he should put her out of her misery. He let her go and smiled widely down at her as she looked away.

When Tamaki heard her giggle, he thought that she sounded like the most adorable thing on Earth. Although, he was curious as to why her voice sounded so flawless even though she doesn't talk. _She must have stopped talking not too long ago before I found her _he thought.

"Ehem" Tamaki cleared his throat. "Anyways I think we should be going now. Bye."

Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's hand and dragged her out before anyone could comment on his actions. Once out, Tamaki sighed in relief. Turning to Haruhi, he shot her a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that" he said. "My dad can be a little… weird."

Haruhi quickly took out her notepad and started to write something down. She turned the neat writing to Tamaki for him to read: _'he reminds me of you.'_

Blushing, Tamaki changed the subject. "So, shall we get you acquainted with the rest of the school?"

Using his 'host club charm', Tamaki led Haruhi through the complicated halls of Ouran Academy, introducing her to all the people he knew as 'Haruhi Fujioka: the new, honor student of Ouran Academy's High School division'.

**~Chapter 3 End~**

So, was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think in a review! Oh, and I thank you all for the reviews that I have received! I really do appreciate them! And thanks for adding me to your alerts and/or faves! The thanks goes to…

sweetwithobsessions- isn't her music the best? :D

Snickers13- Oh, I'll find a way… ;P I'm glad you like this! I just love writing AU stories, you know?

noodle-freak- I'm glad you like! :D

bob-Haha! It's okay! I'm fine with the pestering and stuff! :D It's normal to be impatient for some things! :P

OoO-Ashee-OoO- hahaha! Yeah, somehow (only I know right now), Hanako can get some answers out of Haruhi… suspicious? Nah! :P I'm glad you like!

Eileena of Idreal- Yeah, it's bound to cause some trouble… I'm glad you like! :D

Zahchi- actually, that would be pretty funny! XD I'm glad that you like this story so much!

KageNoNeko- I loooooooooooove AU fics! :P

Rvg2151

DestinyAurora

HitachiinGirl1

I'm glad you all like this story so much! I feel so loved… sniff sniff… :D

Well, I'll catch you all on the next update, ne? :D

And don't forget to REVIEW! :P

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And the song, I'm With You, belongs to the one and only Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 4~**

Haruhi had to admit, the little 'tour' Tamaki gave her before class wasn't that bad. Well, despite the stares, whispers, and attention that is. She felt very awkward meeting the random people that Tamaki knew out in the halls. She didn't know what to do or how to act because of their place in such high society.

But, thankfully, Tamaki had led Haruhi down the hall towards her classroom where she would have her classes. Tamaki babbled happily about the school and of the many different clubs the school had. It was very different from public school, but Haruhi was starting to like it here… just a bit.

"If you want," Tamaki said, "you can join one of the clubs here. You don't have to just hang around with the host club."

'_I don't really want to.' _Haruhi wrote. _'I'm not good with making friends or doing club activities, really.'_

Tamaki looked at her and flashed a smile after reading this. "I think you'd do just fine in a club."

But, Haruhi just let him know that she didn't really want to be apart from any clubs so he didn't force. He just changed the subject as he walked her to class.

It didn't take too long to reach her class. And when they did, they were greeted by two identical beings.

"Hey, boss" one boy said, "who's this?"

"Is this the one you were talking about?" the other asked.

"Yes, this is" Tamaki replied, smiling broadly. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi, meet Hikaru and Kaoru! They're the twins."

Haruhi grabbed her writing pad and wrote down her response: _'I kind of noticed that, senpai. Oh, and nice to meet you.'_

After letting all of them read it, she bowed to the twins respectfully. But, she is pretty sure the twins didn't notice, for they were still laughing at the depression ridden Tamaki and the response she gave Tamaki. After they calmed down, they turned their attention to Haruhi.

"The pleasure" one started, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Is ours" the second finished, arm around her waist.

"We'll be great friends" they stated, laughing at the panic stricken face of Tamaki.

"Don't touch Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, his over-protectiveness kicking in.

Before an all out war could immense, the teacher came up to the group and introduced himself. He led Haruhi away and told Tamaki that it would be best if he went to class.

Begrudgingly, Tamaki followed the advice (which was more like an order). He worried of what the devilish twins might do to Haruhi. And he couldn't help but wish he never introduced them.

Haruhi watched Tamaki's back get smaller and smaller with the growing distance. She felt even more nervous than when she was with him by her side. But, with the twins joking and laughing by her side, she felt that she might just be okay.

The teacher explained the topics they were discussing in class and how they could help her get caught up. But, she learned that she had already learned these topics and she'd do just fine. Letting her sensei know this, he smiled and nodded his head in approval. It seems that this sensei already likes his new student.

Haruhi's seat was placed in between the twins whom she learned that their last name is Hitachiin. The Hitachiins, she discovered, were the owners of a fashion industry. And, naturally, the two young heirs desperately wanted to dress Haruhi up in random outfits they had designed along with their mother.

'_I don't think so' _Haruhi wrote in response.

Surprisingly, Kaoru, the more sensitive twin, gently grabbed the note pad from Haruhi and wrote something on it. After, he showed her what it said: _'it's alright; we know you're a girl.'_

Swallowing her surprise, Haruhi smiled and, still, politely declined. But, after a lot of whining and persuasion, Haruhi, albeit reluctantly, agreed to their pleads.

Cheering, the two squished Haruhi into a hug, trapping her in between the two. All of a sudden, Haruhi felt sorry for herself.

By the end of school, Tamaki felt restless. He couldn't keep his mind off of how worried he was for Haruhi. He wondered if she was doing well, if she had made friends, if she was with the twins.

All these thoughts (especially the last one) made Tamaki want to pull out his hair. He felt utterly worried. He didn't like the feeling that he knew she was with those 'shady twins'. It made him feel as if he were going to have a heart attack!

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of classes, Tamaki shot up and out of his chair, quickly making his way towards the 1st years' class room. And once there, he flung the door open.

Tamaki saw that Haruhi was surrounded by many students that were, most likely, in her class. They were either introducing themselves to her, fawning over her, or swooning over what they thought was 'his' good looks. And in the center, to Tamaki's great dismay, the twins were squishing Haruhi into a hug, she being trapped in the middle.

Instantly, Tamaki made his way into the room, pushing through the crowd while trying to be as polite as possible. Once there, he got into a very… dramatic stance.

"Let go of her-… him, you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled, stuttering out his mistake.

"Who are you calling shady?" The twins asked, raising an eyebrow at their 'host king'.

Tamaki's brow twitched. "Grr, you two have no right to touch Haruhi!"

"And what gives you the right to?" the twins responded.

Not being able to come up with another remark, Tamaki hid himself in the nearest corner of the classroom.

Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes. While the twins were distracted, she slipped out of their arms and made her way towards Tamaki. She patted his arm, motioning for him to stand up. And as Tamaki did so, he swooped Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Oh, you really do care about me!" Tamaki squealed.

Sighing, Haruhi somehow managed to get a hold of her writing pad. Tamaki read the words as she wrote: _'Don't we have to get somewhere?'_

"That's right!" Tamaki said at this new revelation. "We have to get to the host club!"

Girls squealed as the four of them made their way to the room which held the club activities. The walk was filled with the twins talking to Haruhi in which she would scribble down her answers and remarks and Tamaki would fawn over Haruhi and ask about her day.

Haruhi wasn't used to getting all this attention. And honestly, it felt good. She felt as if she were really wanted in this world. For the first time, she felt wanted. She felt cared for. And this fact made Haruhi smile, making the three boys accompanying her to coo over her.

The walk didn't take long and they arrived at the third music room where the Host Club did their club activities. Upon opening the door, Haruhi saw three more boys, upper classmen if they will, waiting for their arrival. _Well, at least I think the small one is an upper classman…_

Tamaki made his way next to them along with the red headed, mischievous looking twins did as well. They all stood in their spots as if they were practiced. And, indeed, they were. Haruhi watched Tamaki as he began to speak.

"Haruhi, welcome to the Host Club! All these young men you see here are both my friends and members of the club. Let me introduce you!" Tamaki gestured to a dark hair man with glasses perched on his nose with a note pad and pencil. "This is Kyoya Ootori, second year with me; the one I told you about. He is the 'cool type' in the club! He manages the expenses and all that."

Pointing towards the boy that was even shorter than her, Tamaki said, "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year. We call him Honey for short! He's the 'lolita type'. And the tall, dark haired guy is Takashi Morinozuka, third year. We call him Mori for short. He's the 'tall, silent type'."

Haruhi stared at them, sort of weirded out by their status of their… types. She couldn't grasp the concept of why the heck they did this and had their weird types.

"You already know the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Of course, they're the devilish type. And as for me" Tamaki said, taking a dramatic pose, "I am the 'princely type'!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I have a splendid idea!" Tamaki stated, happy as can be.

This made Haruhi's eyebrows raise a little more, if that were possible.

"Why don't you join the Host Club Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, grasping her hands in his.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked, disappointment apparent in his eyes.

Haruhi bit her lip. Taking her hands from Tamaki, she grabbed her writing pad from her bag as well as a pen and began to write. _'I don't think I'll do any good in this. Besides, don't you already have a 'silent type'?'_

"I think you'd do a swell job as a host, Haruhi" Kyoya piped in, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "There seem to be a lot of girls that already like you, considering all the rumors going around about you."

Haruhi's eyebrows scrunched together. _Really? _She thought. Haruhi felt very hesitant about this. Why would she be a part of this 'Host Club' when she, in fact, was a girl? It could prove a lot of trouble.

But, she was unable to say a thing for they had already set her up with a table, surprising her out of her mind.

Haruhi looked around and noticed that they were already letting their customers in. Sweat dropping, Haruhi once again felt nervous as Tamaki explained what she should do.

"Just converse with them. Don't forget to make them feel special!"

'_But, I-'_

Tamaki put his hand on Haruhi's, stopping her from writing the rest of her thoughts. "You'll do fine."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a smile and Haruhi blushed very, very lightly, making the girls around them squeal. Tamaki patted Haruhi's hand and walked towards his awaiting customers, smiling towards her all the way.

Haruhi turned towards the girls seated around her. She remembered them from her class and they seemed very… interested in her. Haruhi sweat dropped when they started asking random questions. But, she just answered them the way she would answer one of her friends… well, at least, how she would talk to Tamaki. She didn't really… have any friends before she met Tamaki.

At each girl that requested to sit with her, Haruhi would smile and write to them using her note pad. _This,_ she decided, _is the most I've ever smiled in my life._

By the time club activities were over, Haruhi's cheeks hurt and her fingers were sore from writing so much. Oh, how she wishes that she didn't promise herself that she wouldn't speak. But, she wont' back down fro her self proclaimed promise. She isn't the type of person to do that.

Tamaki asked Haruhi to help clean up the place, and she did. She still felt as if she owed the world to this Suoh heir. He took her in when she needed it. He practically saved her life.

Soon enough, the cleaning was finished and the room was, once again, sparkling clean.

Since it was getting late and they needed to finish their homework, the club members decided that they should leave. Haruhi trailed out behind them, wondering just how exactly this club started. _They really do all have an unlikely friendship _Haruhi mused.

_I think, _Haruhi thought, _I'm going to like it here._

**~Chapter 4 End~**

So, how'd you like it? It's a little short, I know, but I'm kind of busy. I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday when I was supposed to! I was forced to do a whole bunch of chores and everyone was being mean!

Anywho, thank you all for adding me to your faves/alerts and/or reviewing! And those people are…

OoO-Ashee-OoO- yeah, it's funny, no?

Eileena of Idreal- Haha! Yes, one must! And the answer to that… maybe. ;P

Akatsuki Utaou- I'm glad you like it! Haha! Imigination! XP

Zahchi- Yeah, I like it too. I thought, hey, why not? Something like that always makes the story better! Haha! Yeah, I'm not the best at capturing characters, but I tried! And thank you for thinking I did good! :D I'm glad you like and thanks for holding on! :D

KageNoNeko- Yeah, awesome sign! :D

XxpuffpuffxX- funny! :P

bob- hehe, you reviewed twice… :P I'm glad u like! XD

Lexi-Brooke96

Thank you all once again! I really appreciate it! And for all those who haven't, REVIEW!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back from… whatever's been keeping me back! :P Well, I'll just start this, ne? :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And the song, I'm With You, belongs to the one and only Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 5~**

The next day of school didn't flow quite so smoothly for Haruhi. It was much more… eventful, shall we say. She wasn't in the back of the classroom, being left alone as she thought she would be, but being surrounded by classmates of hers. She didn't know whether to feel happy or apprehensive about it, for every good thing that happens to her always turns out to be completely horrid at the end.

But, this turn of events made Tamaki ecstatic. He was happy for his 'little girl' to be making so many friends! But, really, they were just admirers. After all, Haruhi was surrounded by squealing fan girls.

Haruhi decided to just go with the flow, not minding that she was now, undeniably surrounded by complete strangers. The only people that she did know where Hikaru and Kaoru, those mischievous twins who were introduced to her the day before.

Though they didn't have much time together, Haruhi felt somewhat comfortable with the two. They weren't the 'best influence' on her, but they never failed to put a grin on her face, large or small. Haruhi liked them. They're amusing.

And at the club, Haruhi was more popular than the day before (of course). She was never free and didn't have any breaks, for the requests for her were out the door.

_I wonder, _she thought, _what they would think if they knew I am a girl._

By the time the day was over, Haruhi was practically sleep walking. She was unable to function properly because of her sleepiness. And the only word that came to all those around her when they saw her sleepy, childlike form: _cute!_

As soon as the rest of the customers were ushered out of the club room- the 3rd Music Room- the Hitachiin twins flung themselves at Haruhi.

"Awww, is our wittle Haruhi sweepy?" the two chorused, rubbing their cheeks on hers.

Too tired to fight back, she just sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on staying awake.

"Get off of her!" Tamaki shouted, storming to the trio. "Stop molesting my little daughter!"

With all the screaming and shouting going on around her, she believed she would explode within the next five minutes or so. And with the fact that she promised herself she wouldn't speak anymore, calling for help was absolutely a big no-no.

So, instead, she looked around the room, trying to beg for help with her eyes. Honey-senpai wasn't paying attention, eating cake with his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. Kyoya-senpai just smirked, shrugging as if to say, 'sorry, I can't help you there'. And she made eye contact with Mori-senpai, him being her only hope. And as she did this, an over-protective bearing in him snapped as he saved her from the 'impending doom' she was in.

She sighed in relief as she hid behind Mori, him standing tall in front of her, protecting her from 'harm'.

"Aww, Mori-senpai, don't be like that!" Tamaki whined as he stared at him, surprised by the sudden action.

"Why'd ya take Haruhi away?" The twins asked, pouting a bit.

Mori didn't speak; just stood there like a bodyguard protecting someone from harm.

Haruhi tugged on his sleeve and he looked down to her. Haruhi sent a small smile of gratitude, in which he sent back.

Haruhi managed to get her belongings without being tackled with hugs from the trio and stood, quite reluctantly, by Tamaki's side. Tamaki held himself back from showering her with his adoration and hugs as he tried to act a little more mature for her sake. He, of course, wanted to make Haruhi think that he can be cool too.

"Well, we best be going" Tamaki said, straightening his tie and standing up straighter.

"Remember not to be late to club tomorrow, Tamaki" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't want club income to go down because of your tardiness."

"Yes sir!" Tamaki replied cheerfully, saluting the young man with a grin.

"Bye Tama-chan! Bye Haru-chan!" Honey waved, smiling widely all the time.

"See you later Haruhi, Tono" the twins remarked, giving Haruhi a good-bye hug and Tamaki a mischievous grin.

"You evil twins…" Tamaki growled ferociously as Haruhi nodded to all the club members.

Before Tamaki could go into his regular theatrics, Haruhi grabbed hold of his blazer's sleeve and led him out, surprising Tamaki to wits end.

"Haruhi, wha…" Tamaki trailed off as Haruhi handed him her writing pad.

'_You were taking too long' _it wrote.

Tamaki handed the pad back and walked along side Haruhi, delving off into his thoughts. _When in the world did she write that?_

'_I wrote this when you were about to explode on the twins'_ was written on the writing pad that she casually pushed into his hands once more.

He stared at her wide eyed. "How did you…?" And then, he gasped. "Did you read my mind?"

Haruhi stared at him for a second, wide eyed, and then, a small laugh escaped her lips. Slapping her hand onto her mouth, she looked up at Tamaki with an amused expression and shook her head no.

Before Tamaki was able to smother her with affection, the two heard a car horn. They turned to the Suoh limo, waiting patiently for them at the curb of the road. The driver waved to the two who, dumbly, waved back, confused by the drivers sudden, random action.

Tamaki led Haruhi to the limo and opened the door for her. Haruhi smiled and slid onto the leather seats, Tamaki scooting in right next to her. As soon as they were buckled in, the driver started the limousine and drove to the Suoh estate.

"Madam Fujioka" the driver suddenly said, interrupting the one sided conversation Tamaki and Haruhi were having, "Miss Hanako wishes to speak to you when we arrive at the residence."

Haruhi sent the driver a nod, which he was able to catch because he was looking in his rear-view mirror at the time. The rest of the ride was silent, Haruhi wondering just what Miss Hanako would like to talk about.

When they arrived at the residence, Haruhi went straight to her room with Miss Hanako even though she looked as if she would collapse from exhaustion at any time. He wanted to see the young girl. And what was even worse; he was bored.

Tamaki wondered just how long it would take for them to stop conversing. He had already finished his homework and he was pretty sure that Haruhi did too. There was nothing on T.V and he had already read all of the books in his library. All there really was to do was sit around and wait.

Soon, he got bored of that and he strolled along the corridors of the Second Suoh Mansion. Just as he was about to pass Haruhi's door, he heard the voice of Miss Hanako speak something very… interesting.

"Please, Haruhi, tell me why you won't speak."

Tamaki knew eavesdropping is bad, but, he just couldn't help but want to in this situation. He was very interested in this conversation. All of a sudden, Tamaki felt a pat on his shoulder and he nearly fainted of fright. He turned quickly and saw a maid smile and winked at him as he moved away from the door. He heard faint scribbling sounds on the other end of the door, signifying that Haruhi was writing her response.

The maid went inside of the room after knocking and the scribbling stopped. The maid motioned for Tamaki to enter, and he did albeit reluctantly. Blushing at the fact he was caught eavesdropping, he stared down at his feet as the maid spoke to the two occupants of the room.

"I found him wandering the halls of the mansion. He seems bored!" she said, cheerily. "So, I brought him here. I hope you ladies don't mind."

"Not at all" Miss Hanako smiled.

Then, the maid went over to the two and whispered something that only they could here. And right after she did, the maid left.

Tamaki felt left out. Not only that, but he felt curious as well. What had that maid said to them that he couldn't know too? Did she tell them that she found Tamaki eavesdropping on them?

Tamaki started fidgeting with his fingers as he went over the possibilities of what she had whispered to them. He didn't know what to say if they really did know he was eavesdropping. He couldn't just go 'hey, I was just walking around the mansion and then I heard what Miss Hanako said and I couldn't help but want to listen in on your conversation!' No. That just sounded weird. Or…maybe not…

"I'm sorry that I took Haruhi so long" Miss Hanako said, sending Tamaki a sheepish smile.

"Ah, no, it's fine" Tamaki said, somewhat awkwardly.

It seems as if they don't know he was eavesdropping.

Tamaki noticed Haruhi started to nod off. He quickly made his way to her bed side and whispered loud enough so she could hear, "Haruhi, why don't you get ready for bed."

Haruhi nodded, grateful to Tamaki and his kindness. She really didn't want to stay up anymore. She was completely and utterly pooped. She had no idea how she was able to hold up for this long.

She got off of her chair and went into her closet, took out some night-time clothes, and headed into the bathroom. Once it was closed, Tamaki turned to Hanako.

"Miss Hanako, do you know why Haruhi won't talk?"

Well, he sure gave out that he was listening in, but he couldn't help it! He wanted to know why this girl, that he so much adores, would not speak to anyone. He was quite disappointed when he found she was mute. So, he wants to find out why and how he can make her speak once more.

Without saying anything, Hanako handed Haruhi's writing pad to him and let Tamaki read it to himself.

'_Well, normally I don't like to talk about this, but, since you're my Aunt-'_

"You're her Aunt!" Tamaki whispered harshly, completely taken by surprise at this sudden discovery.

"Yes. I asked her about her family history and I found out that I am her Aunt. I've never met her before because of… family problems… but I am sure that she is my niece. She has a great resemblance to her mother."

Tamaki stayed quiet for a bit as the two of them listened to the shower running. And not a moment too soon, Tamaki continued reading the writing.

'_Well, normally I don't like to talk about this, but, since you're my Aunt, I think you deserve to know. My parents passed away in an accident when I was 3. I don't remember them that much. I don't even have a picture. Once I found out, I was taken to an orphanage because we didn't live near any relatives. I've had countless foster homes; so much, I lost count long ago. All of my foster families didn't like me all too well. I was ignored, yelled at, and given back all the time. I never had a friend, because I was ridiculed and made fun of by everyone who was in my schools and my orphanage. The kids in my foster families didn't like me all that much either. Well, except for this one-'_

And that's where it ended. But, Tamaki wanted to know, who was this one exception? Who was the only person who hadn't been cruel to his 'little daughter' and why? Did this person… like her?

Tamaki felt a strange sense of possessiveness as he thought about it. But, how did he even know it was a guy? How did he even know it wasn't a girl who thought of Haruhi as a sisterly figure? He sighed, handing the notepad back. He felt bad for Haruhi, pity for her rushing through his thoughts and feelings. He didn't know she had such a difficult life. Was life always this hard for commoners like her?

Hanako placed a soothing hand on Tamaki's shoulder. She gave him a smile that told him 'don't treat her any differently than you have; it'll make her feel worse'.

Tamaki nodded at this silent statement and smiled. He stood at Haruhi's bed side as she came out of the bathroom and climbed into her bed. Patting her head, Tamaki tucked Haruhi in, sending her a soft smile before he and Hanako made their way out of the now sleeping girl's room.

As Tamaki bid Hanako good-night and made his way to his own room, he couldn't stop himself from wondering just what Haruhi's full past was. Just… who is this Haruhi Fujioka?

**~Chapter 5 End~**

I'm back! :D Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! And I'm very sorry for not updating for a while!

I guess I'll have to go back to updating once a week now. Sigh, it's such a disappointment. Oh well, it can't be helped!

Next chapter, I will have a time skip. You have been warned.

And thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added me to their faves/alerts! And those people are…

Xx4ying4yang4xX- …sorry…

Isis Marina- I'm glad you liked! :P

Mimpy- Why, thank you! ;D

OoO-Ashee-OoO- yeah, I just love them! They're hilarious! Hikaru and Kaoru all the way! XD

McflyGoonieFaxFan- here you go!

XxpuffpuffxX- yeah, I like putting him in corners. :P

KageNonNeko- yup! I guess I'm putting some mystery in here, huh? Well, I'll tell you why she doesn't speak… later. X) Haha! Thank you! I try my best!

Bob3325- In one word: yes. But, that's all I can tell you. Thank you, I'm glad you like!

Zahchi- yeah! I'm glad you do! Haha! And I swear I will make Tamaki freak out when this happens! :D

historygeek22- I'm glad you like it! Yeah, maybe he is the wild type… but he doesn't act all that wild… I'll have to consider your point… Haha! Your right! Tamaki is smarter! Haha! I guess I didn't make him as dense as he should have been… XD I'm glad you like! :D

darkness34

Ivy's Siren

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

Phobiakat

jileysi

Thank you all once more! Haha! Thank you for reading! Drop in a review to tell me what you think, please! Well, I best be going! ;P

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! ;D


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been quite a while. Well, I don't want to sound like I'm rambling so I'll just get on with this, ne? :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And the song, I'm With You, belongs to the one and only Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 6~**

Haruhi was getting used to her schedule now: wake up, get ready for the day, eat breakfast with Tamaki-senpai, go to school with Tamaki-senpai, eat lunch with the host club, host club after school, go home with Tamaki-senpai, do homework and maybe even tutor Tamaki-senpai, eat dinner with Tamaki-senpai, and go to sleep.

It seems that every second of the day, Tamaki is with her. And when he isn't with her, she feels just a smidge lonely. Yes, Haruhi does enjoy the twins' company in class. Of course she loves the heck out of all the host club members, but she feels that her day just wouldn't be complete if she didn't see Tamaki-senpai at least twice that day. And those times would be… well, anytime. She just felt she had to see him every day.

Haruhi felt quite embarrassed when she first found out this odd fact. She didn't think that she would grow so attached to Tamaki. And not soon after she learned she had some sort of 'Tamaki complex', she found she didn't feel quite the same when she didn't 'converse' with all the host club members at least once a day. So, practically, she had a 'host club complex'… if that makes any sense.

After learning these two pieces of valuable information, she became scared. If ever they were to be separated, she would be completely and utterly devastated. She might even go into a depression for a quite a period of time and might not ever fix a broken heart that she knows will happen if that were ever to happen. And with her luck (and the fact that every foster home she's ever had gave her back), she is sure that she will be separated from them. And just thinking about it made Haruhi nauseous, scared, and extremely sad.

Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time. She silently scolded herself for thinking of such a depressing topic –the same topic that she always seems to be thinking of now. But, of course she'd be thinking of it.

This has been the longest anyone has ever decided to keep Haruhi in their lives. She can't remember one person who has ever decided to let Haruhi stay with them for as long as the Suoh's have.

A month. It's been a month. And she swears that she'll be leaving soon. They must be sick of her. They must not want her there anymore. They must think that she is nothing but a nuisance, just an extra person to feed and house. They must not like her anymore; she never talks after all. She just wastes paper and writes on a notepad whenever she feels she needs to speak.

_What if they are bored of me?_ she thought, tears prickling the back of her eyes.

No, they didn't show any disinterest about her. They actually seemed to enjoy her presence. But they might be acting…

Just thinking and wondering made Haruhi's stomach churn.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" she heard identical whispers say to her.

Haruhi blinked, a bit surprised. Looking at the two who were speaking to her, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at her in worry. Mentally scolding herself for zoning out in class, Haruhi gave the two a weak smile and nodded.

The twins looked at her suspiciously but none the less looked back to the teacher who continued his lecture. Haruhi sighed. She knew that they would definitely question her about it later. Haruhi picked up her pen and continued taking notes, trying her best to erase the thoughts from her head.

Tamaki watched confused as the twins kept questioning Haruhi on how she felt. It's true that this morning Haruhi was a bit out of it, but Tamaki just brushed her actions aside and engaged into a conversation with her. He was surprised to find out that his little Haruhi was zoning out in class.

He knew that Haruhi would never do such a thing. After all, he had learned that fact while she was tutoring him. It was as if she knew every single little detail about the lesson taught each day. She acted as if she could tell him, word for word, the lesson plans that had been used in each of her classes. So when he learned this startling fact of Haruhi 'zoning out in class', he was completely baffled.

As the twins kept on pestering the young lady and sending her worried glances as they sat at the table, Tamaki rose from his seat and immediately made his way to Haruhi's side. He place a hand on Haruhi's forehead, making her jump from surprise.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Tamaki mumbled, pulling his hand away and cupping his chin. "What's wrong Haruhi?"

Haruhi quickly dug her writing pad form her bag and started writing her response. _'I'm fine, I promise.'_

"It seems as if Haruhi is having some sort of internal conflict," Kyoya stated, gracefully eating his lunch.

All eyes turned to Haruhi once more.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, eyes sparkling with worried tears for his friend.

"Yeah," Mori piped up.

_Apparently they're all interested in what I'm thinking of_ Haruhi thought. She sighed. She didn't want to worry anyone. She'd just done it unintentionally. Fiddling with her pencil, Haruhi decided that she would just tell them a half truth.

'_Kyoya-senpai is right,' _Haruhi wrote. _'But, I don't want to talk about it.'_

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The others gaped and worried about the brunet. Tamaki desperately wanted to ask her why she was feeling this way and what exactly she was thinking about, but couldn't find the heart to do so. He had a feeling that if she had got her to tell him, she'd start out crying.

So, he just pet her head and went back to his seat directly across from Haruhi.

The rest of the lunch period, there was little conversation. The only time when the group would talk was when they felt that someone should break the silence (that was somewhat awkward) or if they saw Haruhi zoning out once again. And the bell rang, stating classes are to start all too early to them. They all headed off to their respective classes and got on with their school career.

Time ticked by slowly and just when each of the club members thought that the end of school would never come, it did just that and everyone met in Music Room 3.

"Maybe Haruhi shouldn't do any club activities today," Tamaki said, directing his statement mainly to Kyoya.

And just when Kyoya was about to retort, Haruhi handed the two boys her writing pad. _'It's fine. I want to do club activities.'_

Kyoya nodded while Tamaki turned to her, handing back the note pad and giving her a worried look. "Are you sure, Haruhi? You don't have to if you don't feel up to it."

Haruhi, instead of writing down her response, nodded her head once. Tamaki sighed, slightly reluctant to let Haruhi work. But, he decided that if she were to work, then she would be able to keep her thoughts off of whatever was bothering her. So, he sighed and didn't try to change her mind.

At this, Haruhi was thankful.

Everything was running smoothly. Haruhi seemed to be just a bit happier and business was running smoothly. Tamaki smiled to himself and settled into the couch, starting up some small talk with his customers. And just as everything was getting settled for the young host, the door opened and everything became quiet.

The principal of Ouran stepped into the room, a couple of people in business attire stepping in behind him.

Haruhi turned to look at the trio and immediately recognized the two trailing behind Mr. Suoh. She visibly paled, capturing the concerned glances of the customers and her fellow hosts.

"Is Haruhi Fujioka present?" Mr. Suoh asked, looking around the room.

Once his eyes settled on her, Haruhi stood. The two behind Mr. Suoh snapped their heads her way, the whole room so silent you could hear a pin drop. Even though Haruhi was dressed as a male, they still recognized the young girl because of the long time they had spent with her. The two quickly made their way towards Haruhi and looked at her, as if trying to find if she were injured.

"Haruhi, where have you been?" the lady asked, looking straight into said girl's eyes.

"Do you know how worried we all were?" the man asked as he pat her shoulder soothingly. "Arai has been really worried."

Haruhi's eyes widened. _A-Arai…_

Haruhi quickly scrambled for her writing pad and quickly scribbled down what she wanted to say in record time. Handing it over to the two adults, she waited impatiently for their reply.

The rest of the host club, being overly curious, made their way behind the two adults and read Haruhi's writing over their shoulders: _'Arai is back? When did that happen?'_

"The night you disappeared, he was given back. I don't know why, though. He just turned up all of a sudden," the lady said.

The adults turned around to face the other members of the host club. "Sorry to interrupt your club activities. I am Yuki Honoshiro and this is Tsuyoshi Kamigawa. We're the heads of the orphanage that Haruhi was residing at." The lady introduced themselves.

The rest of the Host club wasn't the least bit surprised of what the lady had said. But, the customers let out a collective group gasp. They hadn't the slightest clue Haruhi was an orphan!

"I'm Tamaki Suoh" Tamaki said, shaking the two's hands. "This is Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Each person shook the orphanage's head supervisors with a polite smile. And their smiles were returned.

"We are here to take Haruhi back with us," Yuki said.

"Thank you very much for taking care of her. We appreciate it." Tsuyoshi said. "We'll pay you back."

There was a stunned silence and Haruhi's stomach dropped. How in the world did they find her? Would they really let them take her back? Haruhi did want to see Arai again, but she would also miss the host club members to pieces.

"Actually," Tamaki piped up "I think that all of us here would like it better if Haruhi were to stay with us."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Haruhi's lips. Maybe she really was wanted here. Maybe, this time, she actually found some real friends.

"The only way she would be able to stay is if someone were to adopt her."

Tamaki quickly turned to his father who was standing in the doorway. He looked at him with pleading eyes, sending messages to his father through his eyes.

"Haruhi, Tamaki, let's go speak to these nice people for a while, shall we?" Mr. Suoh asked, turning towards the door.

Said people followed his lead and left a room of very confused people. Mr. Suoh called a limo and turned to Yuki and Tsuyoshi.

"I hope you don't mind, but I believe that it would be best if we were to speak at our home."

"Of course," the two replied.

Haruhi and Tamaki followed behind, bags in their hands as they struggled to put their school blazers back on. (They had taken them off since they were doing some work that required for them to move around earlier.) The two exchanged some nervous glances as the adults talked in front of them.

Tamaki noticed the fright in Haruhi's eyes; the sadness and hope they portrayed. And seeing this, Tamaki's heart dropped. He didn't like seeing Haruhi so scared. So, he grasped her hand in his, giving it a little, reassuring squeeze.

The small gesture made Haruhi's heart flutter. She immediately lightened up and gave the young heir a thankful smile. Smiling back, Tamaki led Haruhi into the limo that had just arrived.

Once the two joined the adults inside, they started the ride home, neither of them letting each other's hand go.

They all sat in the Dining hall, servants rushing about. They were served tea and biscuits as they began to speak 'business'.

"I have a proposition to make," Mr. Suoh said.

This captured the rest of the table's attention and all eyes were focused on him.

"Would it be possible if we could let Haruhi live with us but, if she wants to, she doesn't have to take our last name."

"That would be okay. What do you want to do Haruhi?" Yuki turned to Haruhi, expression questioning.

Haruhi beamed and nodded her head.

The adults turned to each other once more and talked about papers and government rules and such as Tamaki and Haruhi turned to each other. Both smiled broadly at each other.

Tamaki felt a slight flutter in his chest. He'd never seen Haruhi smile so widely. She looked so… cute. His cheeks dusted pink as Haruhi gave his hand a squeeze.

Tsuyoshi speaking snapped the two out of their silent celebration. "We'll bring the paper work some other time. And when you get it, you have to make sure to hand it in to the government office as well. Other than that, you'll be all set!"

"We have to be going now," Yuki said. "Thank you very much for such great hospitality."

The servants led the two out after the good-byes were said. And once they were out of the room, Mr. Suoh turned to the two teens.

"It may not be official," Mr. Suoh said, "but welcome to the family Haruhi."

And at this, Haruhi felt her smile resurfacing again.

**~Chapter 6 End~**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I'm super sorry for the late update (again ). I hope you can all forgive me!

Well, I'd like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or added me to their faves and/or alerts! Those people are…

Zahchi

darkness34

bob

XxpuffpuffxX

KageNoNeko

Mimpy

Hatake Kai

OoO-Ashee-OoO

sa-chan20000

CardcaptorKatara

animelover1410

SSA Ruth Leland

Thank you all again! You guys rock! I'll see you next time, ne?

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, so I'm back! Yay! I'm actually on time this time! Kinda. It's just a couple days after! Haha! Well, enough with the talk, ne? Let's just get to this story!

Oh, and before I forget, I haven't introduced Arai that much yet; just a little inkling. I'll put some more emphasis on the situation this chapter and fill in any parts of the plot that may or may not make sense! It'll just let you know what's going on while still progressing through the story! Get it? XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And the song, I'm With You, belongs to the one and only Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 7~**

To say Haruhi was excited was an understatement; she was absolutely beaming. She couldn't believe that she was actually in a place that she (most likely) was accepted and loved. But, she couldn't shake the disappointed feeling that she possessed when she found out she was to be adopted into the Suoh family. And, oddly enough, it seemed to revolve around her beloved Tamaki-senpai.

She found it a bit weird that she thought of this fact. She didn't know why she had even felt disappointed. Honestly, she thought she was supposed to be rejoicing with all the others and celebrating the event. But, no, she found herself caught in a slight drizzle; it becoming harder every second she left her thoughts to linger on her adoption.

_Why, _she asked herself, _why do I feel this way? It just doesn't make sense!_

"Haruhi," Tamaki called, cutting her out of her thoughts, "who's Arai?"

Haruhi silently thanked Tamaki for keeping her thoughts from becoming even more depressing. Sitting down on the cushion of a couch in the T.V. room, she flashed him a smile before she started to write her response: _'An old friend of mine.'_

Tamaki raised an eyebrow at her for a second, his face morphing into a look of thoughtfulness. "Do you mean that he's the one who was your only friend in your childhood?"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked at him with surprise. _'How did yo-'_

"I let him read what you had written to me a while ago; about your past, Haruhi," Hanako said before Haruhi could finish her question.

Haruhi's face showed that of understanding. She didn't feel the urge to get mad at her Aunt, surprisingly. Usually, if someone would spill to another about her past, Haruhi would be furious, thinking that no one even deserved to speak of her history to others. The very thought infuriated her! She didn't even feel a shred of anger towards the fact that Tamaki knew; and at this, she wondered just what was going on with her.

Tamaki nodded with understanding, things finally starting to click into place. Yes, he was still thoroughly confused about her upbringing, but at least he was starting to get it… right?

At that thought, the biggest thing that had been bugging his mind ever since Haruhi came into his life randomly and spontaneously popped up: why is she mute?

Of course this was coming; he's thought about it billions of times but he never got the best time to ask. And at this very moment, with them talking about Haruhi's history, he was bugging to ask. And, at this very moment, he found himself asking that very question.

"Haruhi," he began, somewhat awkwardly, "why… why are you…"

Haruhi raised a questioning eyebrow at him, showing that she was indeed listening. But, Tamaki couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. _Maybe, _he thought,_ I can't say it because of the wording!_

So, re-wording his sentence, he began, once again, to ask what he truly wanted the answer to: "Why don't you speak to anyone?"

Haruhi was quiet. She didn't know what to say. No, scratch that; she knew exactly what to say. She just… the subject was just really sore to her still. She couldn't even think about it without tears prickling up at the back of her eyes.

Tamaki's eyes widened at Haruhi's response: she looking down to the ground and covering the upper half of her face with her bangs. The aura around her seemed to darken and he was immediately regretting his question. What was he thinking! Mentally slapping himself silly, he forced a smile upon his lips.

"S-sorry, Haruhi; you don't have to answer that. I was just being stupid." Awkwardly chuckling, Tamaki sweat dropped, "Never mind…"

Haruhi, none the less, was quiet for a little while. And then, a minute after Tamaki had said his last word, she lifted up her face to show him the forced smile that she had tried her best to create.

It broke his heart to see her in so much pain. And it hurt him even more to know that he had caused it. So, he did what he did best in these kinds of situations: he smiled.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Tamaki's father came into the room. And almost instantaneously, he noticed the thick atmosphere surrounding the trio. A relieved sigh came from the mouth of the almost forgotten Hanako, thanking God that someone finally came to cut this awkward silence.

"Well this is awkward," Mr. Suoh stated, face portraying no emotion.

Haruhi scoffed at his obviousness as Tamaki laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Now son," Mr. Suoh began, "giving me that awfully awkward laugh isn't going to help the atmosphere. Be a little more like Haruhi here."

As he said this, Mr. Suoh walked over to Haruhi's side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Tamaki stared at his father incredulously. "That's not something to say to your child!"

"But my child is old enough to know that I'm kidding, is he not?"

"Yeah, but…" Tamaki sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "You know exactly what I mean father."

Mr. Suoh chuckled. "Yes, but I very much enjoy messing with you, son."

Tamaki scowled at the floor as Haruhi stifled a barely audible giggle. And finally, Mr. Suoh turned his gaze to his daughter to be.

"Haruhi, I think it's time to tell you the agreement us adults came up with for your adoption."

Haruhi instantly gained an air of seriousness and nodded at Mr. Suoh, urging him to continue.

"This agreement will only last a year, until you're sixteen. Once you turn of age, you are going to be, legally, an adult; therefore, the contract will be off." As Mr. Suoh said this, he looked between Haruhi and Tamaki with a knowing look, amused to see his blushing son and his oblivious, about-to-be daughter-for-a-year.

Haruhi, giving him a questioning look, beckoned him to move onward for his conversation.

"I am but looking after you," Mr. Suoh sighed, complying to Haruhi's urging. "You will keep your own last name and you aren't really going to be Tamaki's sister. But, I will still be your legal guardian. So please call me 'Daddy'."

Mr. Suoh grinned when he noticed his son's glare pointed at him. He obviously knew his son referred himself to Haruhi's 'Daddy' but never really persuaded her to do so. And he relished in the amusement of Tamaki's annoyance.

Haruhi grabbed hold of her writing pad and started to write down her thoughts. _'Okay, Daddy',_ Mr. Suoh grinned at his son's growl, '_but when did you go over this with Yuki and Tsuyoshi?'_

"Oh, it's very obvious. We did when you two were giggling and staring at each other both in the car and dining room," Mr. Suoh said.

Both kids blushed, looking away from any eye contact that was very possible to catch.

The almost forgotten Hanako cleared her throat after letting out a set of giggles. "I think I should get to my job."

She bowed and exited the room, leaving the trio in her wake. "I believe I'll be heading out too." Mr. Suoh, true to his word, headed out as well.

The two teens watched the door much longer than necessary after the older Suoh left. There was a somewhat awkward silence before Tamaki decided to break it himself. After all, he was pretty sure that Haruhi certainly won't.

"Haruhi… what happened to you to make you not want to speak again?" Once again, it was that question.

Haruhi didn't bother to make eye contact. And, honestly, because of the question, the air was getting even more awkward than before. So, he stood up, apologized and left the room. Little did he know that his question really did effect Haruhi more than he had originally thought.

Why did she promise herself never to speak?

Weeks passed and, eventually, the Suoh family did get the applications signed and gained custody of their beloved Haruhi. Tamaki, being the way he was, was completely ecstatic. And, Haruhi couldn't help but follow the blond boy's mood. Actually, she found it quite amusing.

After that fiasco, everything went back to normal… or, as normal as the Host Club could get. Haruhi followed her routine that she had required after being taken in by her savior: Waking up, morning routine, eat breakfast with Tamaki-senpai, go to school with Tamaki-senpai, go to class with the twins, eat lunch with the Host club, classes again, Host club duties, go home with Tamaki-senpai, do homework and tutor Tamaki-senpai, eat dinner and get tucked in by Tamaki-senpai… Usually. Sometimes the schedule was off, but, of course, it usually followed the outline.

Honestly, Haruhi had thought that nothing in her life could ruin this feeling of happiness in her heart. She was completely contented. And so, she decided to relish and savor the feeling in her heart. After all, it is just like as she says:

You never know when your life will take a turn for the worst.

It started off as a semi-normal day, all of her actions and thoughts, oddly, surrounding the shenanigans Tamaki-senpai would do. Usually, she'd ignore his spontaneous-ness, not even trying to help or center her own schedule around it. But, today, she just had this weird feeling. She wanted to, for some odd reason. So, following her gut, she did as she was told.

The Host Club was conducting their activities for the day, conversing with their guests and doing their usual routine. Haruhi couldn't be any happier. As she conversed with her guests, she had a huge smile grace her lips. And this sent the girls into fits of giggles and squeals. Her fellow hosts didn't know what had her so high in the sky, but, even if they asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell them her reason either. She just felt… happy today.

Just as her next guest came in, Haruhi was instantly hit with nervousness. Her big smile wavered and she questioned herself of what was happening to her. She was so happy only a second ago… what could have possibly gone wrong?

Her guest sat down. She wasn't a regular… well, at least not for her. She was… Tamaki-senpai's regular. She gasped quietly as she recognized the girl. What did Tamaki-senpai like to call her again? Princess… Princess what?

"Hello, you must be Haruhi Fujioka," the girl said, elegantly sweeping her dark red hair behind her shoulders.

Haruhi could only nod as she watched gray eyes flicker over her being, as if looking for the best way to take the host down.

"Tamaki has told me a lot about you. I'm Ayanokouji."

Haruhi gave her best Host Club smile and wrote down her reply: _'It's pleasant to meet you.'_

Haruhi swore she saw distaste in Ayanokouji's gaze as she looked up. But, if she did, it was instantly gone in a snap. She just brushed it off. Maybe she was seeing things…?

"The feeling is mutual," she said in what looked like mock politeness.

Haruhi was thoroughly confused.

Ayanokouji assessed the girl once more before looking the girl in the eyes and whispered her thoughts.

"I don't see why Tamaki even likes you."

Haruhi, sipping delicately on her tea, choked.

"I mean, why would he want to take you in? You are quite boring, and those rumors about you being mute are actual fact? That just makes it all worse!"

Haruhi could feel tears gathering in her eyes. She sucked it up and kept up a polite smile.

"He must really feel pity for you."

Haruhi quickly scribbled down her intended thoughts, trying to write neatly behind her blurry, tear filled eyes.

'_I assure you that it is not all pity. It may have been at first, but we have grown quite close. We have created a friendship like no other. So, I can thoroughly assure you that his feelings are definitely not pity.'_

"You said that first part twice." She laughed. "You must really be incompetent.

Haruhi lost her patience. _'I know I did. I just wanted to make sure you got my point, seeing as you don't seem to be all too bright.'_

A vein throbbed at Ayanokouji's temple. She felt her temper snap. But, she tried her best to keep her composition.

"Hmm. This only proves my theory."

Haruhi looked at her in question. She raised a delicate eyebrow at her offender.

"Tamaki is certainly going through pain. It must be so hard to take care of such a nuisance. I mean, look at you; you don't talk, you depend on him so much. I would never be a bit surprised if he just plucked you off the street like a lost puppy."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she heard this. How had Ayanokouji gotten this information?

"If I were him, I would have lost all my patience."

Haruhi wrote the only thing that someone who was being pelted with mental wounds could do:

'_You're wrong.'_

"Oh, on the contrary; just take a look. Doesn't Tamaki seem a little more… tired since you came into his life? _I_ definitely see the difference. And don't spout some nonsense saying that it has absolutely nothing to do with you; I assure you, it does. He's changed so much ever since you came here. And let me tell you this: I assure you it is for the worse."

Haruhi started at the girl in horror. She definitely felt the tears beginning, probing to overflow. But, she kept them in. No way would she let this person have the satisfaction to watch her cry.

"Everything would be so much better without you. I'm sure if you left, you wouldn't be missed. So what do you say? Please, take the burden from him; set him free. Let him be happy again. Why don't you just disappear? Go away and leave him in his merry way?"

Haruhi stood up. Roughly shoving her chair away from behind her, she swallowed back the tears and gave Ayanokouji a sad, weak smile. And in that instant, all eyes were on the duo. At her words, Haruhi almost broke out crying. So, to keep herself from doing so, she did another thing that she had never, ever wanted to do again.

"Okay," Haruhi said, her voice full of the unshed tears that were threatening to overflow.

Calmly, she walked out of the room, leaving the room quiet and surprised behind her. No one didn't make a move to stop her, to comfort her, to yell or voice their opinion at Ayanokouji; they only heard the sweet voice coming from the quietest person in their school speak out the first word they'd ever heard her say.

Her one worded sentence rang through each and every one of their ears. And just like that, all attention was immediately on Ayanokouji.

**~Chapter 7 End~**

You like? You hate? Tell me in a review! And thank you for all the reviews and/or adding me to your alerts/faves! I appreciate it!

And, the thanks goes to…

werebeare- I'm glad you like!

Zahchi- Haha! You got that right! But, I really do hope that the explanation of the 'relationship' of Haruhi with the Suohs make sense… cause, she's only kind of Tamaki's sister sorta… Yeah. XD Haha! The update this time is a bit faster!

missforever-a-vampire-lover- I'm glad you like it so much! It makes me feel special! :D And, of course, I'll update more! *giggle*

breeziusachan- yeah, I made a weird Haruhi, didn't I? Well, I guess that in order for this story to work out the way I want it, I had to do it. Or else, everything would turn out a little bit more different. I'm glad you like!

darkness34- …it didn't last very long, did it? Nah, it didn't. But, I swear that the sob story-ness will end… sometime. I can't promise it to be soon though. You must still worry for her. Sorry.

OoO-Ashee-OoO- I'm glad you liked! And, no, Arai hasn't been mentioned… Well he has but you didn't know that yet. This chapter should have explained who Arai was… a little bit.

KageNoNeko- I've just fixed them! Thank you so much for that! Haha! I didn't notice it. I'm glad you liked! It makes me happy! :D

sweetwithobsessions- yeah, she didn't. But now she did.

Thank you all once again! Your patronage is appreciated! Haha! I'm sorry, I just had to say it! My school's music department put on a carwash and I partook in it (cause I'm in the choir). I was waving signs at cars on the corner of the streets with my friends to advertise and getting donations from random cars on the street and drying off cars with my peers. I got really used to saying it. :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And the song, I'm With You, belongs to the one and only Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 8~**

There was silence; a painfully horrid silence that, if you wanted to, could have cut through the tension with a knife. And, with a second to spare, Tamaki broke it.

He stood up, his chair, like Haruhi's, scraping loudly against the tiled floor. All attention in the room was now on him. And, as it is supposed to be in every cliché-like occurrence, all attention switched back and forth between him and Ayanokouji.

Tamaki glared. He didn't know what he should do first. Should he run after Haruhi, or should he give Ayanokouji a piece of him mind? Of course, the yelling and disapproving of could wait for later. After all, who knows where Haruhi will be when he finishes his rant? He didn't want to lose her; not like how those other people did. Of course; she'd run away from her previous family. Who's to say that she won't run away from the Suohs?

_No, _Tamaki thought, _there is absolutely no way Haruhi would run from us. She knows that she can come to me whenever she needs it. Haruhi wouldn't… right?_

And, of course, this being the usual feeling that someone would feel for someone that they very much care for, Tamaki decided that he couldn't risk it. He would run after her, then scold the offender. He wasn't going to lose Haruhi to Ayanokouji.

With one last glare towards the 'bully' (which Tamaki knew she is), he ran after his beloved 'daughter', shouting out her name as he did.

He ran, ran as fast as his legs could take him. He knew that Haruhi couldn't have gone far. After all, she isn't the fastest runner he knows. But, he couldn't stop himself from worrying for the young girl.

_At least she's dressed as a guy,_ he thought, happy that no one would try to make a move on her because of her get up… unless…

Tamaki tried not to think about it. He didn't really like those kinds of things entering his mind; especially when they won't help his situation one bit. He pushed himself harder, increasing his speed just to be safe. Just as he was running out of breath, he got a call from his residence and one of his family limos pulled up beside him on the curb.

He hopped into the limo and answered his phone, finding out that it was actually Hanako. She told him that Haruhi had come home sobbing. He told her he'd explain the situation later, when he was able to calm the young girl down. He could hear the silent sobs emanating from the young girl, making his heart clench in pain. He couldn't bear to hear her this way.

He told the limousine driver to go faster and they reached the mansion in record time. Tamaki burst out of the vehicle and ran through the door and up multiple steps, through a few hallways to get to the girl's room. He burst through the door just as Haruhi was opening it, effectively knocking her head on the hard wood.

As the young girl started free-falling, Tamaki threw out his arms and wound them around her waist, effectively securing her in his grasp but causing the both of them to fall down instead.

Safely on the ground- Tamaki had put his hands under her head and lower back to cushion the girl's fall- he noticed the old, used bag that Haruhi carried. And, with horrific recognition, found that it was the same one he had found with Haruhi that same rainy night they had, oddly and spontaneously, met.

There was an awkward silence, the two staring with wide eyed surprise into the others' orbs. And as Haruhi made the first blink, Tamaki snapped out of his horror.

"Y-you're not… leaving… are you?" Tamaki had a hard time asking her that question. It felt, to him, as if his mouth was full of sand and it made it harder for him to speak.

Haruhi bit her lip, making the flesh turn a shade of red. And Tamaki couldn't stop himself from licking his own, slightly dry lips, at the sight. He shook his head, emptying those thoughts (which were slightly perverted) out of his mind.

"You can't!" he exclaimed, eyes growing moist as he saw the guilt on the younger girl's face. "You just… can't."

He got up from his stance, which once had been in a very suggestive position as he towered over her small frame. Both sat across from each other; Tamaki staring, and Haruhi avoiding his gaze.

After a moment of awkward, tense silence, Tamaki spoke: "Earlier, before you left the club, you spoke."

Haruhi looked up, eyes locking with the younger Suoh.

"…Why…?"

Tamaki didn't have to finish his one worded question in order to figure out what he was asking. She knew exactly what he wanted to know: why had she spoken then, but not before?

Haruhi, with her note pad and pen quite a ways away, she resulted to the only thing she could explain her thoughts with: her voice.

"Remember… when you asked me why I didn't speak?"

Tamaki's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He hadn't really expected it to be… as soft as it was. He thought it would have been slightly unused, crackly, or maybe even rough, seeing as she hadn't used it in a while. But, by the way it sounded so velvety, so soft and melodic, he couldn't help but create the theory that the young girl often spoke when no one was in her presence.

And remembering the question (which he had let hang in the air for quite some time now), Tamaki nodded in a dumbfounded response.

"People like her."

"…W-what do you mean?" Tamaki didn't know what that three-worded answer was supposed to explain. He didn't really… catch her drift.

Haruhi sighed and looked away from him, only to cause the young man to scoot closer to her and lift her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"…P-people like her did," Haruhi said. "They… always…" A sigh. "They always made fun of me and made me feel useless; like I don't really matter. So, I just… I thought that if I wouldn't speak, I wouldn't get made fun of."

"No one didn't seem as if they wanted to make fun of you. Well, except for Ayanokouji. But that's a different matter!"

"You don't understand!" Haruhi's voice came out as if it were choked back by a sob. "I always felt like no one was listening. I thought that… that no one could hear me no matter how loud I yelled."

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a tight, comforting hug, his arms enveloping her whole being. And as his arms circled her waist, Haruhi's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Well, I'm here. I'm listening."

Haruhi let out a small whimper.

"And I can hear every word."

At those words, the waterfall of tears overflowed, causing the whole of Haruhi's being to shake with sadness, desperation, relief. She wrapped her skinny arms around Tamaki's abdomen and clung to him tightly.

Tamaki cooed and comforted her, rubbing her back with smooth, gentle strokes. He handled the girl with the best care he could give. After all, he wouldn't do anything less for the girl who made his heart practically jump out of his chest. Actually, he was having quite a ball holding this intoxicating girl so close to him.

He had the sudden urge to cry, to sob into the girl's shoulder. He truly did feel for the girl in his arms and he wanted to get better. So, of course, he'd feel her pain. All he really wanted was for this girl, the one who was so fragile and broken, trying to pick up the broken pieces and put herself back together, to heal and be happy. And he, seeing as his feelings for the girl, he acknowledged, were impressively strong, wanted to help in any way possible.

It is only a horrible coincidence that, because he was feeling her pain, a huge misunderstanding became announced as he forced a completely noticeable fake smile onto his lips as he pulled away from the girl as they looked at each other with slightly teary eyes.

The next day, when Tamaki woke up from his place on Haruhi's bed, the space where Haruhi should have been was empty; nothing but a clean sheet of note book paper resting on the pillow beside him.

He didn't understand; Haruhi was just right there! He had slept in her room with her, cuddling the young girl to him as they slept to comfort her from heart ache. But, here he was, practically turning the whole mansion inside out to look for the object of his- half founded- affections. And she was nowhere in sight. Thus, Tamaki decided it was the perfect time to panic. Where in the world was Haruhi?

Unsuspectingly, Tamaki ran into his father… literally. He caught himself before he had fallen to the ground. Obviously, he hadn't seen the person in front of him, so he immediately hoped that it was the young lady he was searching for so thoroughly. So, you could easily decipher that when he looked up, his face was marred with immediate disappointment.

"Tamaki, what has you running around in such a manner so early in the morning?" Mr. Suoh questioned, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Have you seen Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, not even bothering to answer his father's question.

"As a matter of fact, no," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Haruhi," Tamaki panted, "Haruhi is gone!"

Mr. Suoh's eyes widened in disbelief. "Does it have anything to do with what had happened yesterday at your club?"

Tamaki nodded, depression soon enveloping him. "She spoke, Father. She actually used her voice to answer my questions and to explain her past to me! She… Father, we need to find her! Please, I… I don't know why, but, whenever I think about losing her, my heart aches so badly…"

Mr. Suoh smirked. He knew this was coming. So, of course, he knew, from the beginning, that his son was already falling for the mysterious young maiden.

Ruffling his son's blond hair, he gave him a reassuring grin; "Of course. I'll do everything in my power in order to make her found. We'll find her, Tamaki." Mr. Suoh stood up and straitened his suit. "Now, go ahead and head to school. I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't want you missing out on your education because of her."

Tamaki nodded. _I hope we find her soon._

Haruhi sighed. She'd left this morning, leaving the comfiest bed in the world along with the sweetest, gentlest person she'd ever met. And, even though it had just been a few hours since then (the left at 5 am), she missed the young lad desperately.

She didn't know what has gone over her. It had happened a while ago, but whenever she thought of him, her stomach would do summersaults and she'd get light headed. And, that very incident that caused her to leave the home and run out into the streets (once more), just made things worse.

When Ayanokouji said those hurtful words, they literally did hurt. She felt the pain in her heart- it's stabbing and throbbing pain. She didn't know how long she'd have to endure it. She thought she wouldn't have to endure it. And that was because Tamaki had comforted her and made her feel wanted for that small amount of time.

And then, he plastered on that fake smile.

It was so obviously fake. It was devastatingly fake! And that just caused an even worse pain than the first. It was like the reopening of a wound; the pain was horrible, unbearable, except, it was even worse than the first.

She shook her head. Thinking of the events leading here made her heart hurt even more than how it did when she wasn't trying to. And it sucked. She shivered. Maybe she should have worn a thicker jacket.

Haruhi closed her eyes and sat down on a bench. Currently, she was lounging in a park. It's been forever since she had first left (probably 4 hours or so), and she had gotten quite a distance between her and the only town in which she was able to call home for the first time in her life.

Don't get her wrong, she left regrettably. She really left on the impulse. _Of course, _she thought, _anyone would. Who would want to live in a place where people fake their emotions to you?_

She thought of the smile and instantly regretted it. Her heart ached greatly and she wished that she hadn't thought of that. She could only blame herself for bringing up such hurtful subjects to herself.

Closing her eyes, she fought the urge to cry. She really wanted to; she just didn't want to while she was in a public park. She was already getting suspicious and concerned stares from the parents and grown-ups that were passing her by on their way to… wherever. She didn't want to catch any attention. Not now, not ever. She's caught enough attention in a life time. She doesn't want to feel the hurt and heartbreak again.

"H-Haruhi?" an oddly familiar voice called out.

Said girl immediately looked up and stared, shocked, at the face of the person who had called upon her. She recognized it immediately.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Arai asked, quickly making his way to the shivering girl and kneeling before her, trying to get a better look at her downcast face.

At this, Haruhi broke down in heart-broken sobs, all resolve she had disappearing with each tear.

Tamaki couldn't sit still. He kept fidgeting in his seat, playing with any object that landed in his hands. And there was only one reason as to why:

He wanted to see Haruhi.

He wasn't able to concentrate that whole day. Ever since that morning, when he first found out that Haruhi had disappeared, he had been overly concerned for the girl.

_Actually, _he thought,_ who wouldn't be this worried? If they weren't, they must be absolutely insane!_

Another sigh escaped his lips. This day couldn't go by any slower.

Tamaki barely noticed his customers trying their best to gain his attention. And once he finally grasped the concept that he was supposed to be at work in the Host Club, he immediately snapped into character.

But, the bad thing is, as second later, his character was dropped. Standing up, Tamaki called for the attention of every person that was in the Third Music Room. And once he got it, he held every ounce of attention with his surprising seriousness.

"There is no use," he said, "beating around the bush, so I might as well just come straight out with it: Haruhi has run away."

Gasps were audible throughout the room, every pair of eyes meeting another in similar, worried glances.

"She left this morning. And I know exactly why it happened," Tamaki stated, looking every person in the room directly in the eye. "Those hurtful words that Ayanokouji said; they seemed to effect Haruhi greatly."

There were whispers erupting from every part of the room.

"So, please, if you know someone who was a part of Miss Ayanokouji's little 'speech' or you know where she is, please let one of the club members know immediately. Thank you."

Tamaki sat back down and buried his face in the palms of his hands. He held back the tears threatening to spill. He certainly didn't want to break down in front of so many that admired him so.

No, he'll wait. He'll wait for when he's alone, where he could let his thoughts wander.

For now, he can just hope; hope that his Father has gotten far in the investigation for the girl Tamaki very strongly cared for.

**~Chapter 8 End~**

Whew! Done! Wow, don't you just love it when all the things you read are depressing (not!)? Well, I don't!

Oh well, this story has the depression in the plot line. Sorry for making you all sad. I didn't really want to, but I had to. Sorry.

With that said, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorites and/or alerts! And those people are…

sweetwithobsessions- Haha! Nice! :D

KageNoNeko- thank you! I'm glad you like it, and agree with it! ;P

Captain Ea Rayos- I'm glad you like this so much.

Zahchi- Haha! You got that right! She's that one chick from the first episode. Yah, I always didn't like her. ;P Here's the update! And I'm sorry Haruhi had to speak on such poor circumstances.

kouga's older woman- Haha! Well, here's a little bit of 'more'.

sa-chan2000- I have a strong disliking to her as well, my friend. XD I'm glad you like this story so much and I appreciate you reviewing! It's great to get a review from you now than never.

Artemis Day- I wonder if I should make her fall in… :D

darkness34- Don't cry! I didn't mean to! But, I'm glad that this chapter was (almost) able to move you to tears. :D Not that I'm happy to make you cry! I just… you get my drift? Haha! I bet you don't… I'll make Tamaki blow up on Ayanokouji next time.

twilover13- here you go! I am very glad you like.

shadowstarr- Haha! Yeah, it's so out there, huh? XD I'm glad you like!

werebeare- I'm glad you like this story so much! It warms my heart.

OoO-Ashee-OoO- yes, it's a lot alright. :D Feel free to! Haha! You were right with your bad feeling, huh? You're a psychic! Holy crap-nuggets! XD

HitachiinGirl1- yes, it's a time to both celebrate and be depressed. Mostly, be depressed. Waaah! Poor Haruhi! Haha! I like making random reasons to diss on my least preferred characters. It's keeps me amused. I'm glad you like it!

XxpuffpuffxX- yay for speaking! :P Yeah, she's in the anime and manga… I really didn't like her the first time I saw her drawing. Nope, didn't like her. XD Here's the update!

Akatsuki Utaou- Yeah, a period of time! Haha! I like your statement. You'll have to find out her speaking patterns later. Ayanokouji has a reason… a really bad reason. You'll find out in a later chapter. Here's the update! :D

Thank you all once again! I really appreciate your support! It motivates me and makes me feel happy! Plus, it keeps me writing! So, if you want to make sure that I can update every Friday, please enter a review! Please? I'm sure you won't be disappointed with the results you get for reviewing! You'll be happy as well! XD

So, yeah. Please review. Stay healthy. Don't do anything stupid. Anything else?

Oh, of course! Here's your new, random, quote of the month (I guess) that you will very much enjoy! It's made my moi! XD here we go:

"Many only look back on the great events that happened in their lifetime; but it's the little things that matter most."

~PaintingReality

So, yeah, enjoy it! Haha! Okay… I'll go now. I'm just wasting time at this point! XD

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori! I only own this story plot! And the song, I'm With You, belongs to the one and only Avril Levigne!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 9~**

Tamaki, the Host club observed, was the most depressed they'd ever seen him. Actually, he was even more depressed than they could all ever imagine! And, seeing this, made them feel just as down in the dumps as he did. But, to be strong for their host king, they didn't show it and tried to help the young man out of his rut.

Kyoya sighed, slipping his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he peered down at his notes. He observed them as he assessed the present situation the club was in.

Tamaki was very depressed because of the disappearance of Haruhi. This had happened a couple months ago. Each day that she wasn't found created more of a cloudy and unhappy aura surrounding the usually rambunctious young lad. And slowly, he slipped into depression.

Well, with Tamaki, it wasn't really depression. He was still able to smile and laugh; just not as much. Obviously the customers have noticed and this only increased the business. But, since this would usually make Kyoya a very happy man- what with all the business coming in- Kyoya couldn't help but worry. The fact that all the girls were fawning over the unhappy host didn't help Tamaki's condition. The said young man always felt even more down in the dumps whenever he'd been asked what was wrong and how he was feeling. Kyoya, being the clever man he is, knew that it was completely unnecessary for those certain questions. They knew how he felt, but it seemed as if they didn't know what else to say other than that and other comforting words and phrases.

Kyoya sighed as he assessed his notes even further, trailing his eyes down the sheets of paper. Haruhi hadn't shown up anywhere. And if she was alive, he didn't know. He was worried, to say the least, for the young girl that had, somehow, been able to worm her way into every host's heart. He didn't believe that she was a goner. He knew that she was out there, somewhere. She was intelligent enough to survive on her own. He had complete faith in her. But, still, he's worried for her.

As soon as all of their customers had emptied the club room and all necessities were cleaned up, Kyoya called a meeting and everyone gathered around him, sitting on expensive couches.

Kyoya got right to the point, "Tamaki, do you think you had anything to do with her leaving?"

Obviously knowing who he was talking about, Tamaki gave his most honest answer: "…I-I don't know…"

Kyoya sighed, "Did you do anything before she left?"

"W-we talked… and then after, I tried to smile at her while I was crying."

Kyoya gave him an incredulous look. "You were crying," he stated.

Tamaki nodded.

"And you tried to smile."

"Yes."

"Show me, how did you smile?"

Tamaki tried to imitate the smile he gave Haruhi that fateful night; and since he was just as down in the dumps as then, he was able to imitate it perfectly. Kyoya resisted the urge to smack his forehead into his palm.

"You idiot, that's why she left!" Kyoya seethed, whacking the back of Tamaki's head.

Tamaki whimpered. "W-what…?"

"That smile," Kyoya growled, trying to control his temper, "is why she left. You should have just kept on crying. You shouldn't have even tried to smile."

Finally, Kyoya was able to get a hold on his feelings. Turning to the whole club, he continued. "I have done quite a lot of research on Haruhi both when she was present up until now. It seems that she's been lied to, hurt, anything bad you can think of, throughout her whole life. I've spoken with all the foster parents she's lived with and learned that she's been scarred left and right. They didn't care about her. Only at first did they ever show any affection towards her. She never became close with anyone."

Tamaki looked down at his lap and tried not to cry.

"When you found Haruhi, Tamaki, she put so much trust in you; in us. We were her first, real, family she's had since her parents' deaths. So, when she saw your smile," Kyoya flashed Tamaki and irritated glance, "she immediately thought it was fake and fled. I believe she thought that we were lying her the whole time we were with her."

"So, it's his fault" Hikaru and Kaoru growled, towering over a cowering Tamaki. Tamaki could practically see the flames in the background as the twins' eyes flashed dangerously.

"I-I thought that I should smile to make her feel better…"

"You should know better than I, Tamaki, that you cannot possibly smile as you cry. It always looks pitiful and full of lies."

Tamaki whimpered. "It is my fault! I'm such an idiot…"

"But," Kyoya cut Tamaki out of his self pity, "I will make sure that Haruhi is found."

The twins stared at their debating senpais. They looked so… serious. They didn't think that their boss could be so… like this.

_At least Honey and Mori-senpai are acting normal,_ they thought in unison.

Currently, Mori is comforting a crying Honey, patting his head and offering cake to cheer him up. The twins panicked when they saw Honey reject the cake. So, they turned back to their own thoughts, throwing glances at each other.

"Boss was stupid for doing that" Hikaru pouted to Kaoru, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wish Haruhi was here" Kaoru answered.

"I miss her" they whimpered simultaneously.

"Who'd know where she is?" Hikaru asked.

"She doesn't have any connections from her past, does she?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

The two thought about the information Tamaki had told the club about Haruhi's past a while ago. He'd said if for Haruhi since she didn't feel like writing it down. The only time she pitched in was when Tamaki got a part of the story wrong. But, they'd still learned about her past.

It was as if a light-bulb flickered on in the twins' heads. Immediately, they shot up out of their seats, surprising the other hosts into confusion.

"Arai!" they screamed simultaneously.

"We should ask," Hikaru said.

"Arai where she is!" Kaoru finished for him.

"Maybe he knows where Haruhi's at!"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "How come I never thought of that?"

"Then it's settled then," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We're going to find Haru-chan?" Honey asked, sniffling.

"Yeah," Mori said, nodding his head, a relieved smile playing on his lips.

Kyoya grabbed out his phone and pressed his speed dial. Holding the receiver up to his ear, he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello. This is Kyoya Ootori. I'd like to know where we can find a foster child named Arai?"

Kyoya was irritated. How long should it take to find a freaking person in freaking Japan? All he knows is that it shouldn't take this long. Yes, he only got a last name, for the kid is in the foster services, but he gave age and description. He should have gotten the list of possible candidates already!

Grumbling, Kyoya gracefully walked into the club room. Tamaki, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai were already waiting. All they were was the twins and their meeting would commence.

Kyoya sat down at the meeting table and sighed, opening his laptop and checking his e-mail. Just as the twins came in, Kyoya gasped in excitement, though, the action is very unlike the said teen. In what was practically a second, all of the hosts crowded around him, staring expectantly at his laptop.

"Look, look! It's the results for Arai!" Honey exclaimed, gaining his playful child-like happiness he had before Haruhi left.

Scrolling down the list, all eyes were trying to pick out the most eligible candidate that was to be the Arai they were looking for. They clicked onto profiles and looked at the history of each teen, trying to find who exactly may be the Arai they were looking for.

"Check that one," Kaoru said, pointing to a boy with similar features that Haruhi herself had written down for them.

Kyoya complied and scrolled down the pictures that were posted. As they searched, a familiar head of brown hair caught his eyes. Narrowing his dark orbs, he clicked on the picture which caught his attention. What they saw next made Kyoya smirk in satisfaction: a smiling Arai with a laughing, younger version of Haruhi.

Kyoya's smirk got wider when the men behind him started to celebrate. "We got him."

They finally located him. He's actually living with a foster family that had kept him for years now. And they were right at their door.

Tamaki was ecstatic. He was practically jumping off the walls of the limo. He couldn't contain his happiness. He'd finally see Haruhi again. She'd never be away from him. And if she tried (oh he really hoped she wouldn't), he'd never ever let her go.

Tamaki was the first to get out, practically pushing his way to be the first to step on the sidewalk of Karuizawa. The rest of the club followed, practically running towards the door of the house Arai resides in.

Swift knocks led to pounding feet. Pounding feet led to a muffled, "be right there!" And the muffled words led to the door opening, revealing just the boy they were looking for.

"Arai!" Honey exclaimed, giving Arai a big, Honey-like hug.

Confusion was written all over said boy's face. "D-do I know you…?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirked. "Actually, you don't. But we know you."

Arai shot a confused look to the bespectacled teen.

"You see, someone precious to us went missing a while ago. We've been trying to look for her all this time and we were led to you." Kyoya took out a photo from his folder and handed it to Arai. "So, please tell us, do you know where we can find Miss Haruhi Fujioka?"

To say Arai was surprised was an understatement. Actually, he believed that his emotions won't be able to be described with words at all. All he could do was take the picture out of the teen's hand and look at it. That was indeed Haruhi. He wondered how they knew her.

Arai squinted his eyes to remember the conversation he and Haruhi had a while back when he first found her in the park at his district. She had said she ran all the way from Ouran that morning- well, more like wrote (she was crying too much to speak)- and was crying her eyes out from all that had happened back there. She had also written that she had befriended a group of boys and she thought their friendship was real but she wasn't sure anymore…. Or something along those lines. Honestly, Arai didn't really understand the conversation all that much. But, whenever he tried to bring it up again, Haruhi would give him a sad smile and say, 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

Arai looked up to the teenage boys in front of him. They were along the right ages that Haruhi had described while she was sobbing in histerics. But… how does he know that these were the right guys.

He thought hard. Haruhi did say names. But what were they…

The host club watched Arai's expression light up as if they were turning on a light bulb. They tried not to jump when Arai suddenly lifted up his head and pointed an accusing finger at every member there.

"Who here," Arai asked, lowering his finger and raising an eyebrow, "is Tamaki?"

Tamaki gulped. H-how did he know his name?

Tamaki lifted his hand up as if to acknowledge that he was correct in naming the person (which, really he is).

Arai nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

The host club blinked. "Believe what?" Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey questioned.

"You know Haruhi," Arai said. And then came the sad smile, "I'm sorry, but she's already left. You could have caught her if you were here yesterday. She left about this time."

The host club gaped at the young man as he blinked. Kyoya was the first to snap out of it:

"Do you have any idea where we might find her?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "no."

It was quiet. Not one sound was made. It was as if nature were affected by the new information the Ouran High School Host Club had received.

Tamaki's heart dropped. He couldn't believe it. He wanted Haruhi back. He wanted to find her; and once he did, he'd wrap her in his arms and kiss the living- wait what?

Tamaki resisted the urge to slap himself. What was he thinking? Is he going crazy or something? An image of what he was about to think flashed in his mind, tinting his cheeks in a light shade of pink. Y-yeah… he decided not to go there.

Tamaki shook his head and turned around, huffing in defiance. Being the first to get to the door, he was the first to walk down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going, boss?" The twins asked, question marks practically appearing above his head.

"If we just stand around, we'll never find Haruhi!" Tamaki's reply came out shaking. But it still sounded strong. He turned around and gave his friends a strong, determined look, "I'm not giving up on her."

He turned back around and marched towards the limo.

If he turned around, he would have seen his friends smiling; smiling in approval, determination, and happiness for their Host Club King. They were glad that he wasn't giving up.

They all ran to the limo, giving Arai a wave (who confusedly waved back). And they were off, discussing where they thought Haruhi to be at.

Determination filled Tamaki's senses. He'd get her back; no matter what.

**~Chapter 9 End~**

…so… I hope that explained a few things. I tried my best to clear out confusion. So, I'll just reply to your reviews if you didn't catch it. Here you go:

Oh, and thank you all for reviewing. Sorry I'm unable to write you names. I just don't have the time right now. :(

I thank you all for the support. And just to let you all know, this story will be finished soon. I'm sorry. But I'm glad that you all like this story. SO, please, give me a review! And, for all those phantom readers out there, if you review and never had before (I'd know cause you'd say so in your review), I'll give you a faster update. I'll give you it… if I can? Or, maybe, I'd just promise a sequel. It'd be a oneshot. But, if you do review, that's what you all get. This goes on until the last chapter is posted. You only have until a week after I posted the last chapter in order to get a sequel. Then, you'd have to wait a while for the sequel to get out. Yeah, I know, I'm mean, but I just wanna put it out there. So, yeah. :o

Anywho, thanks! I appreciate it! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off :D


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori!

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 10~**

It was the last shred of hope. If ever there were something to bring him back down into the dumps, he'd stay there for good. And that was something he didn't want.

Tamaki missed her. He missed her so much that it hurt. And in her absence, he realized something: He loves Haruhi Fujioka.

Yes, he couldn't deny it any longer. When he had learned this piece of information, he immediately called a meeting with the club and sobbed out his revelation to his friends. Sure, they were there to comfort him, but he still felt lonely. If she wasn't with him, he wouldn't be happy.

It has been forever since Haruhi had gone missing. She disappeared almost four months now: 3 months, 27 days, 15 hours, 19 minutes and 27 seconds… 28…29…

He knew that he was whipped. The host club would make fun of him sometimes whenever they saw him moping about, of how he kept the exact amount of time she has been gone.

Hikaru thought it was creepy; Kaoru didn't say anything about it. Honey thought it was sweet; Mori could only nod in agreement. Kyoya thought that it was because he was heart-broken and he really just wanted to see Haruhi again; Tamaki knew he was right.

Tamaki sighed, looking out the window of the Third Music room. There was supposed to be an assembly that day in a few minutes. His father had decided to put it up to 'cheer his darling son up'.

Tamaki didn't know why he chose now of all times. After all, he had many chances to cheer Tamaki up before now. Maybe there's something he's up to…

Tamaki sighed, too tired to figure out what his father may be up to. Standing up, he made a bee-line to the auditorium where the rest of the student body was congregated. Being the son of the Head Master of the school, Tamaki got a seat in the front row along with all his friends.

He made his way to his seat and sat down, ignoring the looks that his fellow club-mates gave him. They seemed… amused. He brushed off his apprehension and faced the stage as it was taken place by his father.

"I'm sorry to take you all out of your busy schedule," Mr. Suoh started, giving the students and staff a smile, "but I wanted to give everyone a little stress reliever."

There were whispers all over the hall, people wondering just what the Head Master was talking about.

"Someone wants to perform for all of you," Mr. Suoh continued. "And I thought I'd approve. So, without another moment wasted, I'll let you enjoy this performance."

All the lights turned off. There were girly squeals and surprised gasps throughout the audience. Tamaki looked around. Obviously, this was part of the performance. If it weren't his father would have called in all of the body guards and the police crew and tell everyone that everything was under control. This was all part of the show.

Music started playing; some guitars, a cello. And a voice sang through the dark:

"_I'm standing on a bridge; I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now."_

Tamaki's ears were in euphoria. It was like an angel was singing. But this song… if painted such a familiar picture within his head. Where had he seen this before?

"_There's nothin' but the rain; no footsteps on the ground. I'm listenin' but there's no sound."_

It was raining. And that just made the image in Tamaki's head get all that clearer.

Slowly, a screen on the wall behind the person turned on, showing what looked like a special music video with a whole bunch of special effects showing: a crouching figure in the rain on a bridge, street lamps dampened by rain, a dreary, depressing gloom.

"_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?"_

As Tamaki listened, things started clicking into place; as if the puzzle's pieces were putting themselves together.

"_It's a damn cold night. I'm tryin' to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I- I'm with you. Oh, I'm with you… you."_

A stage light began to light the figure up and Tamaki could see the person singing was also playing a guitar. The light, as of now, was very dull, not allowing anyone to make a correct distinction of who it may be. But Tamaki had a very good guess to who it was. After all, she was singing about how they met.

"_I'm looking for a face; I'm searching for a place. Is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home!"_

With each sentence, the light became brighter. And at the end of the bridge, the figure was fully available to the human eye. Tamaki's gut feeling was right. It was the person he was searching for; the girl that he had missed for the longest time.

"_It's a damn cold night."_

She was wearing one of those sleeveless dresses that flow out at the bottom. The top was like those things that ladies in old Britain would wear underneath their dresses.

"_Tryin' to figure out this fight."_

It was black and had a purple ribbon wrapped around her waist, the ribbon being quite wide and tying into a bow in the back, the long ends of the bow flowing down her back and off the chair along with her dress.

She was bare footed, hair just as short as before with a purple ribbon at the back of her head.

"_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?"_

It was Haruhi.

"_I don't know who you are, but I- I'm with you. Oh, I'm with you… you. Oh!"_

He watched as Haruhi strummed her guitar, eyes sparkling with fresh, trying-to-overflow tears. Tamaki stood up and ran towards the stairs for the stage, running to Haruhi.

"_Why is everything so confusing?"_

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki called, tears gathering in his eyes.

"_Maybe I'm just out of my mind!"_

Tamaki fell onto his knees when he got to Haruhi's side, surprising everyone in the audience. He didn't care. All he cared about was that Haruhi was here. Now. Right in front of him. In his reach.

"_Yeah, yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah, oh-oh! It's a damn cold night."_

Haruhi cried as she sang, looking down at Tamaki as she did so. She gave him a pitiful smile that looked as if it were a perfect imitation of Tamaki's last one she had given to her.

"_I'm tryin' to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand; take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I- I'm with you! I'm with you! Take my by the hand; take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I- I'm with you! I'm with you!"_

Haruhi sniffled.

"_I don't know who you are, but I- I'm with you. Oh, I'm with you."_

Haruhi looked Tamaki in the eye and gave him a genuine, teary smile that was meant only for him.

"_I'm with you."_

The auditorium was quiet as the last strum of the guitar couldn't be heard anymore. And then, as if it were perfectly rehearsed, clapping interrupted the silence as the students gave Haruhi a standing ovation.

She put down her guitar and turned to Tamaki, mouthing, 'I'm sorry'.

Tamaki shook his head. Quickly and without any warning, Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a tight hug, holding her as if he did, she'd disappear again. Haruhi returned the hug gratefully, letting her tears fall onto Tamaki's shoulders.

The rest of the Host club walked up onto the stage and smiled at the pair. And Mr. Suoh grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, please resume your studies. Have a great day everyone."

The students slowly filtered out of the auditorium, Haruhi and Tamaki not letting up on the hug and eventually coaxing the others into a group hug (thanks to Tamaki). The group hug dissipated when the whole hall was emptied of everyone else. The last two who were reluctant to stop the hug were, of course, Haruhi and Tamaki.

Tamaki was overjoyed that Haruhi was here. He held her hand, giving her a big smile and squeezing her hand just a bit. Haruhi happily returned the gestures, heart fluttering with an emotion that she had figured out during her absence from Ouran.

"It's good to have you back Haruhi," Kyoya said, giving said girl a smile.

"We missed you so much!" the twins nuzzled Haruhi.

"Don't ever run away again, Haru-chan!" Honey cried as he clung onto her waist.

"Yeah," Mori piped up, patting Haruhi on the top of her head.

Haruhi smiled at all of them, her eyes lingering on Tamaki, "It's great to be back. I missed you guys so much."

"You're a really good singer, Haru-chan!" Honey said.

"Thank you Honey-sempai."

"Ooh, ooh! Say our names Haruhi!" The twins begged as if they were little kids asking for ice cream from their parents.

"U-umm…" Haruhi didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well," Hikaru said, "we want to hear how you would say our names!"

"After all," Kaoru decided to finish, "this is the first time you're using your voice in front of us."

"O-okay" Haruhi stuttered, looking at each teen when she said their name, "Kyoya-senpai."

Said teen smiled and closed his eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Mori-senpai," Mori let out a small smile.

"Honey-senpai" Honey giggled happily at hearing his name said by her twice.

"Hikaru and Kaoru" she pointed to the correct twin as she said their names, leaving the two in a pleased silence.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and gave him a smile as she tilted her head. "And Tamaki-senpai."

The moment his name slipped off of Haruhi's tongue, Tamaki felt chills go down his spine. Goose bumps were rising up off of his arms and his heart fluttered in a somewhat nice way. It was as if an angel was singing his name.

There was a happy silence throughout the whole before another group hug was called.

Haruhi laughed. "You guys are really into group hugs, huh?"

"We're just happy you're back" Tamaki whispered into the girls ear, hugging her tighter.

Haruhi smiled and hugged them tighter, giggling a bit. "I'm glad to be back."

Things settled down. Everyone knew Haruhi is a girl. She is still able to wear a boy's uniform and participate in the host club. Actually, ever since her secret was found out, people had been taking it quite nicely. She still had the same customers who visited her, if not more. Boys started to actually come into the host club to chat it up with the hostess.

And slowly, Haruhi began to open up to everyone around her, speaking to everyone in a familiar way; it was as if she never stopped speaking.

But, to Tamaki, not all these changes were considered 'great'. Actually, he was quite jealous.

He didn't like the way the guys would talk to Haruhi. He knew they were flirting with her and she was flirting back. She always gave them a smile when they'd walk in and just before they were to leave.

Yes, Tamaki had almost come up to them and stopped these confrontations; but each time, Haruhi would look his way and shoot him a smile that he believed was only meant for him. And it settled him down quite nicely. But, he couldn't take this stuff for long. After all, he is a spoiled rich boy.

Tamaki watched as Haruhi laughed at what her customer had just said. The boy, who was Haruhi's customer, sat back in his seat, satisfied that he had made the girl laugh. And Tamaki, seeing the cute look on Haruhi's face being sent towards the boy, felt his jealousy bubbling over.

Immediately, he stood up. Stomping his way to Haruhi's table, he tried to ignore the stares that he was attracting one by one.

"Haruhi, we need to talk," Tamaki said, pulling said girl up by her hand.

"O-okay" she stuttered, letting herself be dragged off by the Suoh heir.

And as Tamaki drags Haruhi away, the rest of the room watches the two disappear, knowing exactly what is going to happen.

Kyoya smirked as the other Hosts went to his side. "It's about time Tamaki made his move."

**~Chapter 10 End~**

Yay! Done! Boo, not a good chapter!

I hope I didn't disappoint you all! I tried my best not to make it sound stupid! I hope I did it alright…

I would like to thank you all for the reviews! Oh, also to answer some questions. So, here we go:

Moonlit917- sorry for the late update…

KageNoNeko- yeah, I like stunning people. XD I was thinking about doing that, but I decided to just put this really weird bit up instead… I hope it wasn't too bad!

HitachiinGirl1- Sorry for such a long wait…

OoO-Ashee-OoO- yeah, I remember. I'm just really busy. I'll try to make it soon… hopefully…

kouga's older woman- it's okay! :D Sorry for the late update.

Captain Ea Rayos- here you go!

sweetwithobsessions- here she is! Haha! Oh, she thanks you for the fancy tuna! XD

werebeare- why? Well, it's because women are complicated. Look at me, for example. XD Haha! I just like the weird, unexpected and not-really-needed drama. :D

Thank you all for the review! I really appreciate it! Next chapter will be the last! I swear it will be! So, don' t be disappointed when I go: 'well, that's it! See ya later!'

Yeah, I'm just letting you know. Well, thank you all for reading! I appreciate it! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**I'm With You**

**~Chapter 11~**

Tamaki pulled Haruhi into the huge maze located within the Academy's garden. As they walked through, Tamaki hoped that he wouldn't get lost. If he couldn't find their way out again… he didn't want to think about it. Right now, there were bigger matters to attend to. His relationship with Haruhi was on the line.

Tamaki led the way into the center of the maze, trying to memorize the path he'd just trod as he and Haruhi sat down on a bench precariously perched in the center of the surrounding rose bushes.

And they sat there. A weird, awkward silence enveloped them, and Haruhi found herself squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

She had no idea what Tamaki had pulled her out for. But, she didn't feel her heart give a slight skip as he took her hand and dragged her out into the wonders of the rose maze. She tried not to think about her hand in his. It wasn't the best thing to think about when he was sitting right beside her. She'd have her nervous heart pounding in her ears if she did.

"I-" Tamaki and Haruhi said at the same time. They both immediately stopped, embarrassed and surprised that they had spoken at the same time.

"Y-you go first," Haruhi stuttered, looking down at her hands and fiddling with her fingers.

"U-uh… okay," Tamaki said, getting nervous.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say. He just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He felt awkward, nervous. He didn't know how to come out with it and… well, what if things went for the worst? What if… what if she rejected him?

Tamaki could feel the nervous sweat at the back of his neck dripping slowly down. Oh gosh, what will he do? He just did it as a spur of the moment thing and now…. Ugh, he didn't want to have his heart smushed by the first girl that he'd ever liked to such an extent.

He felt a hand on top of his, the fingers rubbing his knuckled in a comforting gesture.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, her voice showing all the concern she held for the upper classman.

"We haven't found Ayanokouji yet!" Tamaki said all of a dither. He fought the urge to smack himself on his forehead. That was random and off the real topic he wanted to bring up.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow in question. "Huh?"

"I-I…" Tamaki sighed. He might as well just go with it. "We haven't seen Ayanokouji for a while and… well, we all know that she was the reason for your disappearance and something should be done with her behavior."

"Actually," Haruhi started, "I have to feel sort of… thankful to her."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a weird-ed out stare.

"W-well, it was because of her that I actually started talking again, right?" Haruhi pointed out, pulling her hand away to play with her fingers again.

After a while of silence, Tamaki's mouth twisted up into an admiring smile. He watched Haruhi look down at the ground as if she were too shy to shift her gaze up to his.

To Haruhi's surprise, Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling said girl into a warm hug. She blushed. Haruhi didn't see this coming. She never thought that those words would create such a reaction to her. And Haruhi never knew that she'd receive such a fond looking smile.

"You're right," Tamaki sighed. "But I'm still quite angry at her."

Haruhi smiled and returned the hug. "Yeah. Me too."

Haruhi couldn't help but notice the way Tamaki hugged her. It felt as if he had something to say. It felt as if he were holding something back. It felt as if what he just told her wasn't really what was on his mind.

"What do you really want to say, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, surprising Tamaki to whit's end.

"W-what do you mean, Haruhi?" Tamaki stuttered, quite embarrassed at how easily he was caught holding back his thoughts.

"That wasn't what you really wanted to say. I know you, Senpai. Just tell me," Haruhi said, pulling back from their hug and looking Tamaki in the eyes.

"I…" Tamaki trailed off. How does he say this? How should he say this?

"Yes?" Haruhi said, nudging him to say what he needed to.

"I don't want you to talk to those boys anymore…" Tamaki said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Apparently, Haruhi was still able to hear exactly what he said because she raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"W-well," Tamaki said, a blush starting to coat his cheeks, "those guys… they're after one thing!"

"What?"

"You see, guys are big perverts!"

"But Tamaki-senpai, you're a guy too."

"B-but, not like them…"

"You're still a guy. Plus, what could they possibly do to me?"

Tamaki stared at her. "You're a girl."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and?"

"Guys like girls."

"True. So what?"

"They'd want something from you."

"Like what? A gift?"

Tamaki gaped at Haruhi's innocence.

"Seriously, Senpai, what are they going to do? They can't do anything to me and they couldn't want anything from me either. It's not like they're going to hurt me."

"They'd want-…" Tamaki had trouble finishing his sentence. But, he needed to get this out there so that she'd be more… aware. "They'd want… they'd want the 's' word..."

"What?" Haruhi gave him the cutest look of confusion that he'd ever seen.

"Ahh… you learn it in middle school and it's supposed to do with the re-"

"Senpai, just tell me."

"They want sex!"

They stared at each other. They both had a faint blush coating their cheeks. They were sitting in a highly awkward silence.

"Th-they're just my friends…" Haruhi said quietly.

"But they're still boys," Tamaki retorted.

"How would you know?" Haruhi asked, getting slightly irritated at Tamaki's accusations and overprotectiveness.

"Because I'm a guy!"

"You just said you weren't that kind of guy!"

"It doesn't matter; I should still know what guys think about!"

"Oh really?" Haruhi growled sarcastically.

"Yes! Don't question my gender!"

"Why do you even care!"

"I love you! That's why!"

Haruhi started at Tamaki wide eyed, mouth agape. Did… did he just say what she thought she did?

"I-I mean," Tamaki started awkwardly, "h-how would you feel if your friend got hurt…?"

It was quiet for a little bit longer. And when Haruhi got her bearings back, she asked, "Did you just say you love me?"

"N-no! I didn't…"

"Yes, I think you did. I… just heard it… sort of…"

Tamaki got curious. "S-sort of?"

Tamaki's cheeks were aflame as he tried to trick Haruhi out of thinking that he just confessed his undying love for her. But, obviously, it wasn't working.

"If that were just my ears playing tricks on me, I'd…kind of be disappointed," Haruhi stated in her own way of 'confessing'.

Tamaki at there, cheeks even redder than it was before. "H-huh?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, feigning calmness and indifference. Really, her heart was beating crazily within her chest, threatening to explode. She really didn't know what was coming to her when she decided that he liked her the way she likes him. But, seeing and hearing his context, she couldn't think of his 'confession' as anything else but the way a lover confesses to his loved one.

"I mean I like you too, Senpai," Haruhi blushed , the redness in her cheek becoming a little more predominant.

"S-seriously?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi nervously giggled.

"Well… me too," Tamaki said.

"I kind of noticed that, Senpai," Haruhi laughed.

Out of nowhere, and very noticeable glee on Tamaki's part, Tamaki leaned towards Haruhi and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"So are we a couple?" Tamaki asked after a moments' silence.

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah, we are."

Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru watched the couple who had fallen asleep on their couch during their break in the club. Girls and guys, who were very much customers of the prestigious host club, crowded around Haruhi and Tamaki, commenting on how much of a cute couple the two make.

Kyoya snapped pictures as the other club members fawned over the two. He felt happy for his eccentric best friend. Tamaki had a really huge crush on the girl for a while before they got together not but a few weeks ago. Actually, today was their said 'one-month anniversary'. At least, that's what Tamaki said. As far as he knew, only Tamaki was freaking out about it. But, he wouldn't tell anyone that he was unsure of what Haruhi felt. After all, that would just ruin his image, wouldn't it?

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Tamaki. Of course their senpai deserved it, but they had grown really close to Haruhi ever since she first arrived. She was the first person who was able to tell the difference between the two twins other than their parents. Their relationship had grown and, Kaoru had noticed, Hikaru had a slight crush on Haruhi. Kaoru knew his brother would get over her and find the one he was truly supposed to be with. And Kaoru also knew that he'd get over said girl too. All they could really do was feel happy for two people who were close to their hearts.

Hunny felt happy for the two love birds. And he knew that they were the perfect match from the beginning. Just because he looked and acted quite immature doesn't mean that he really was. In all actuality, he was much smarter than he appeared to be. And from the first time he saw the two walking into the 3rd Music Room, he knew that they would be a married couple in no time.

And Mori felt the same.

Haruhi felt herself waking up. She could hear a whole bunch of commotion happening all around her and she knew just what it was all about. She remembered falling asleep on Tamaki's shoulder and barely registered the fact that Tamaki, too, had fallen asleep, his head falling on top of hers. She knew that everyone would make a huge deal out of it.

But, no matter how much she thought of it, she couldn't make herself move. She felt way too comfortable with her head resting comfortably on Tamaki's shoulder. She could wait until Tamaki woke up as well.

Tamaki had been awake ever since the crowd had started to form around the couple. But, he felt so comfortable with Haruhi on his shoulder that he couldn't make himself wake her up. So, he pretended he was still sleeping, waiting for Haruhi to wake up. And when he felt her stir, he lifted his head from hers.

Tamaki smiled at those surrounding the two as the crowd awkwardly waved 'hi'.

Haruhi lifted up her head, drowsily blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She turned her head to Tamaki and smiled.

Tamaki leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, making the girl blush. "How'd you sleep?"

"G-good, thank you" Haruhi stuttered.

Squeals were heard all over the room from the ladies witnessing the affection Tamaki gave off and the cute embarrassment Haruhi showed. The boys just watched.

Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki. Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her.

**~End~**

It's finally finished! Wow, only 11 chapters…. Huh. My shortest story except for that one one-shot I made. Kewl. XD

I hope you all enjoyed this! And thank you all for taking them time to read my story! I really appreciate it! And now, since this is all done, I can't take my long awaited hiatus!

Ah, a break. Now that's gonna feel nice. I'll just focus on school until all things settle down.

But, before I go, I'd like to thank and respond to all the reviews I have gotten.

TheAmazingBlueFoxGirl- haha! That's absolutely fine! :D Well, this is the final chapter but I hope to write more stories during summer break or winter break or something… yeah. thank you.

AshWriter- I'm glad you liked it. And thank you so much for the compliment! You're making me blush! Haha! It's okay that you didn't. I don't mind as long as you review at least once. :D Thank you.

Zahchi- Thank you! I'm glad you like! And it's totally fine! I think I'll make a one-shot sequel about all that stuff… maybe… I guess I'll have to try, right? Sorry for the late update!

XxpuffpuffxX- I'm not busy now. Thank you for reading!

darkness34- Thank you! :D

KageNoNeko- Haha! …seriously? Wow. I'm glad you like this so much. And that's kewl! I can't wait to read it. :D

CardcaptorKatara- I'm glad you liked.

sweetwithobsessions- Haha! Thank you! I try my best. :P

OoO-Ashee-OoO- I'm glad you liked it! :D You're so nice! Good reader! XD

Captain Ea Rayos- yeah, it is kinda fast. I thought of it that way too. But I'm glad you liked it anyways. Haha! I guess I'll put that in a one-shot too. :D

kouga's older woman- Haha! Yeah, thanks for reviewing!

Akatsuki Utaou- haha! Yeah, I like special stuffs. :D I'm glad you enjoyed my story. It warms my heard. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Thank you all soooooooo much! I feel the love! :D

Well, I have to be going now! But I'll make sure to keep writing and to get another story up sometime when I am not that busy and can update it accordingly instead of making you all wait so long. I feel bad for doing that.

I'm going to miss you all!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off for who knows how long! :D


End file.
